Le prince
by Vyersdra
Summary: France, XVIIème siècle. Le troisième fils du Roi vit à l'abri des regards, entouré de ses courtisanes, amies et amantes... Fanfic centrée sur Kuroko.
1. Prologue

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé… Enfin, cette fanfic est à but non lucratif

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Riddikuluss avec qui j'ai trouvé l'idée de base qui a donné naissance à cette fanfic. Je la remercie également pour être ma _beta_-lectrice. Elle écrit également, alors je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'œil à son travail, ça vaut le détour !

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Prologue**

Le prince finissait de rédiger sa correspondance dans ses appartements privés. Ayant passé son enfance dans le château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye, il s'était établi à l'âge de ses quinze ans à Versailles, la nouvelle résidence des monarques de France après le Palais-Royal de Paris. Soit approximativement un an et demi dans les dorures versaillaises, à virevolter au milieu des bals, des parties de chasse, des promenades, des cérémonies religieuses et des théâtres. En résumé, donc, un an et demi à s'ennuyer ferme.

Le prince était de nature calme et paisible, aimait les livres, la poésie... Il détestait la foule et la chasse. Autant dire que la vie princière n'était pas faite pour lui. Mais son rang l'avait obligé à quitter le palais de Saint-Germain pour rejoindre son père à Versailles. Il se félicitait tous les jours de n'être que le troisième fils du Roi et ainsi échapper aux querelles et coups bas que se livraient en douce ses deux frères aînés.

Heureusement, il avait pu garder à ses côtés deux de ses amies avec lesquelles il avait grandi : Spinelle, qui faisait partie de la haute noblesse, dont la famille avait toujours été dans l'entourage royal et avait simplement déménagé de Paris en même temps que la famille du Roi; Ambre, qui avait fraîchement épousé un jeune secrétaire d'État sur conseil de Spinelle et du prince, et qui était donc établie à la Cour. La première était une intrigante de première catégorie, la seconde était très sociable et savait se faire aimer. À deux, elles aidaient le prince à démêler les situations complexes, lui faisaient des récits enflammés des événements se déroulant à la Cour et lui donnaient des nouvelles de leurs connaissances communes.

Lorsque le prince eut fini, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient tranquillement, assises sur un divan et se passa une main dans ses cheveux céruléens mi-longs et lâchés sur ses épaules. Puis finalement, il décida de se lever afin de se dégourdir les jambes.

« Votre Altesse, commença Ambre. En avez-vous fini avec votre correspondance ? Voudriez-vous rejoindre Sa Majesté le Roi dans les jardins du château ? Cela vous aiderait certainement à vous détendre …Vous semblez si nerveux…

- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Après tout, votre future épouse ne doit arriver à Versailles que dans un mois. Et puis, n'oubliez pas que je suis allée directement à sa rencontre il y a quelques temps afin de m'assurer que nous étions en terrain sûr. Je parie que c'est un très bon parti pour vous, Votre Altesse, continua Spinelle. Elle est étrangère, mais parle très bien Français.

- Tu es si sûre de toi, Spinelle … Soupira le jeune prince.

- Évidemment. Il m'a suffi d'un regard pour la cerner : c'est une tigresse, dit-elle en ouvrant son éventail pour cacher son sourire moqueur. Encore un peu maladroite, mais elle a également très grand cœur, tout comme vous. Je suis certaine qu'elle saura se montrer digne de vos égards.»


	2. Chapitre 1

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé…

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Riddikuluss avec qui j'ai trouvé l'idée de base qui a donné naissance à cette fanfic. Je la remercie également pour être ma beta-lectrice. Elle écrit également, alors je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'œil à son travail, ça vaut le détour !

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Chapitre 1**

Une peau douce sur sa joue. Un parfum de camomille à ses narines. Un soupir léger contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. D'autres lèvres qui s'approchent, encore. Encore … Qui touchent les siennes, doucement, les saluant amicalement, avant de revenir à l'assaut franchement. Une langue mutine qui vient taquiner le bout de la sienne, amusée …

« Ah…

- Mettez-vous à l'aise, Votre Altesse, susurra cette voix féminine et chaleureuse.

- Ambre … »

Le jeune prince soupira, lui accordant par là toute sa confiance pour la suite. Il étira ses membres, replia les jambes et la jeune femme à ses côtés en profita pour glisser ses mains sous sa chemise de nuit en satin brodée de fils d'or. Le prince frémit au contact de ses doigts sur la peau fine et si chatouilleuse de son ventre. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et gigota. Il reçut en retour un petit baiser sur la joue.

« Vous êtes si chatouilleux, mon prince … »

Il leva les yeux et la regarda. Lorsqu'il vit ceux en amande couleur caramel se plisser de rire, il sourit malicieusement, avant de tenter une fuite, en vain : il se fit rattraper en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et la poigne ferme de deux bras autour de sa taille le ramena à sa place.

« Arrête … Arrête !

- Vous l'avez cherché, Votre Altesse. Acceptez votre châtiment ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, avant de plonger ses doigts sur le ventre de nouveau caché par le satin brodé d'or, et de le masser.

- Arrête … Je t'en supplie ! »

Le prince, d'ordinaire si calme, effacé, voire distant, avait accepté de partager son plus grand secret avec Ambre, sa courtisane : il craignait les chatouilles plus que tout au monde !

Ils remuèrent, chahutèrent longuement dans le vaste lit du prince, ce dernier ne pouvait le moins du monde rester stoïque devant les chatouilles adroites d'Ambre. Car Ambre était adroite. Même pour les chatouilles. Les rires montèrent jusqu'au lustre magnifique du plafond, les ombres de leur corps se dessinèrent sur les murs, au gré de l'éclairage dansant des bougies dont la lueur virevoltait de joie. Peut-être animées de la même joie que celle incarnée par les deux êtres de la vaste chambre princière richement décorée, mais cela, nul ne le sait.

Mais petit à petit, les rires se changèrent en soupirs, les ombres ondulèrent de plus en plus lascivement puis se tassèrent alors que les deux corps s'affaissèrent dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Le prince, se faisant maintenant farouchement embrasser par sa courtisane, ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans ce qu'elle avait peut-être de plus beau : ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés. Elle soupira lorsqu'ils durent séparer leur bouche pour respirer enfin. Cela élança une certaine envie chez le prince, qui gémit et l'enlaça à la taille. Il connaissait cette sensation, pour l'avoir déjà éprouvée et il savait que ce n'était pas le désir farouche et immédiat du plaisir charnel. C'était autre chose …

Il regarda leurs doigts s'entremêler presque amoureusement avant de l'appeler doucement :

« Ambre…

- Oui, Votre Altesse ?

- Je … Je n'en ai pas trop envie, ce soir … Je dois sans doute être un peu fatigué.

- Sans doute, Votre Altesse, approuva-t-elle en l'époustouflant par la vision des longs fils d'or qu'elle fit virevolter d'un revers de main. Après tout, vous avez passé une bonne partie de la journée avec votre précepteur, à étudier la philosophie.

- J'aime ça, dit-il comme pour se justifier.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, Votre Altesse, bien au contraire. Cependant, nous nous sommes ennuyées sans vous, en cette longue journée d'hiver.

- Je suis pourtant quelqu'un d'ennuyeux. Si l'on ajoute à cela ma petite santé …

- Votre Altesse ! S'exclama-t-elle alors en faisant les gros yeux. Je vous ai déjà interdit de parler comme cela ! Vous avez énormément de qualités ! Vous êtes un vrai gentilhomme, doux et aimant.

- Cela ne suffit malheureusement pas …

- Vous avez toujours été très discret, préférant l'ombre à la lumière …

- J'aimerais simplement que l'on oublie jusqu'à mon existence afin que je puisse rester ici. Ici, avec vous toutes.

- Vous êtes très attaché à Saint-Germain.

- Je m'y sens bien, avoua-t-il tranquillement.

- Oserai-je vous rappeler, Votre Altesse, que vous avez renvoyé tout le personnel et les courtisans que vous ne jugiez pas nécessaire ?

- Je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. Ma vie est bien plus calme ainsi et c'est ce que j'aime. Tous ces gens qui se pressent dès mon lever, qui ne cessent de suivre chacun de mes pas, pour obtenir des privilèges … Tout ceci est si vain … Soupira-t-il.

- Votre Altesse … Murmura-t-elle d'un ton mélancolique. Vous êtes si jeune …

- Tu n'as que quinze ans ... Lui fit-il remarquer, vexé, en arquant un sourcil.

- Ne vous emportez pas, Votre Altesse … Vous savez combien je suis taquine … » Lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Gardant ses yeux aigues-marines ouverts, le prince la laissa cueillir ses lèvres de sa fine bouche rosée.

« De quoi avez-vous envie, Votre Altesse ?

- De ça. C'est très bien. De plus, il fait froid. »

Ambre émit un petit roucoulement joyeux avant de se pencher plus en avant afin d'embrasser tendrement le prince, tout en laissant ses mains se glisser sous sa chemise de nuit pour lui caresser le torse et le ventre. Collée au prince, elle ronronnait littéralement. Il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front.

* * *

« Votre Altesse me fera-t-elle l'honneur d'accepter ce modeste présent?

- Lequel ?

- Ceci, Votre Altesse. »

La jeune femme, qui jusqu'à présent, était inclinée face au prince en une révérence, se redressa et se dirigea vers une commode en noyer massif du salon princier. D'une main, elle se saisit d'une cassette décorée d'or et d'argent, puis revint en face du prince. De sa main libre, elle se saisit du brocart métallisé émeraude de sa robe longue et s'inclina de nouveau profondément, sa queue-de-cheval dévalant l'une de ses épaules.

Le prince prit la cassette et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une fine chaîne en or ainsi qu'un pendentif. De l'index, il souleva le bijou afin de mieux l'admirer.

Un petit chat taillé dans une pierre de couleur verte. Le jeune homme l'approcha de ses yeux afin de s'assurer d'avoir correctement identifié ce bijou.

« Il … Il s'agit d'une pierre que l'on appelle le jade, Votre Altesse. Elle me vient d'Orient. Il est dit, dans ces contrées lointaines, que les chats en pierre de jade portent chance. Il s'agit là d'un modeste cadeau, indigne de votre rang, mais …

- Je l'accepte. »

La jeune femme, surprise, se retint de relever la tête impoliment. Ce qui fut d'autant plus difficile quand une autre femme, présente depuis le début de la scène et assise sur un divan de velours, pouffa de rire.

« Ambre … Soupira mentalement le prince. Je te remercie pour ce cadeau, dit-il ensuite à voix haute à la jolie créature penchée en avant. Tu peux te relever, Jade. Pourrais-tu m'attacher ce collier autour du cou, s'il te plaît ? »

Celle-ci aurait voulu rester dans cette position aussi longtemps qu'il aurait été nécessaire pour que sa rougeur quitte son visage, mais les ordres du prince ne se discutaient pas. Elle se redressa alors et détourna la tête, le feu aux joues, se contentant de jeter de brefs coups d'œil à la nuque pâle du prince afin d'attacher la chaîne en or. Ambre se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais son hilarité ne faisait aucun doute, ce qui embarrassa encore plus la seconde femme. Le prince sourit, attendri, et toucha la pierre de jade en forme de chat qui pendait maintenant à son cou.

« C'est un très beau présent, Jade. Ainsi, je penserai à toi chaque jour, même lorsque nous serons séparés », lui dit-il en se retournant pour la regarder.

Enfin, admirer serait le terme plus adéquat. Ce qu'il ne pouvait faire, d'ailleurs, car elle avait détourné la tête, gênée par les remerciements du prince. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit et d'un geste doux, il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, passa délicatement son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure et put alors plonger dans les yeux de jade.

Littéralement.

Elle avait de magnifiques prunelles menthe à l'eau, assombris chacune par une volée de cils longs et épais. Deux mèches de la même couleur s'échappaient de sa coiffe française ornée de perles de nacre pour encadrer son visage patricien, accompagnées par une longue queue de cheval. Le nez était droit, les lèvres fines, la peau d'ivoire. Le corsage et la robe longue étaient tous deux constitués de brocart métallisé émeraude ; le dessous de jupe assorti aux dessus de manches, en soie damassée blanche, ressortait de manière éclatante. Oui, Jade était une jeune femme de toute beauté, provenant de la haute noblesse et le faisant savoir par sa droite stature et son air un peu pincé. Lorsque celui-ci n'était pas en proie à un rougissement intense … Comme maintenant.

« C'est un très beau présent », lui répéta le prince en allant s'asseoir sur le divan. Qu'en dis-tu, Ambre ? »

Celle-ci délaissa son tambour à broder pour se concentrer sur le prince et la seconde courtisane.

« J'en dis, Votre Altesse, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, que vous devriez répondre à cette déclaration d'amour sincère et enflammée.

- Je le pense aussi.

- De … de quoi parles-tu donc, Ambre ? Demanda Jade, qui était à la peine pour aligner deux mots correctement.

- Tu offres à Son Altesse une pierre portant ton prénom. Je suppose que cela doit avoir une signification … Intime ? Fit mine de s'interroger la courtisane blonde.

- Tu sais trouver les mots justes, affirma le prince. D'ailleurs, ton ouvrage avance, Ambre ?

- Vous … Vous méprenez, Votre Altesse ! Ce … Ce cadeau est simplement un porte-bonheur …

- Je tenais absolument à broder sur votre mouchoir vos initiales. Il sera bientôt prêt, lui répondit Ambre en se remettant à l'ouvrage.

- Un … un porte-bonheur pour que Dieu vous protège et que votre santé s'améliore ! Ajouta précipitamment la courtisane aux yeux verts.

- Jade… L'interrompit le prince. Je te ferai demander à l'heure du coucher. Tu viendras me retirer cette chaîne.

- Votre Altesse …

-Ainsi, je pourrais te rassurer sur mes sentiments. »

La courtisane aux yeux menthe à l'eau crut qu'elle allait mourir. D'une crise d'apoplexie ?

« Votre Altesse, faites attention, Jade va mourir de bonheur, prévint Ambre avec un sourire mais sans quitter des yeux son tambour à broder.

- Il n'y a pas de raison à cela. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'elle viendra me réchauffer une nuit d'hiver.

- Ou de printemps. Ou d'été. Ou d'automne », ajouta Ambre en lâchant un petit rire, voyant Jade se décomposer encore plus. Mais changeons de sujet. Jade, nous aimerions que tu nous enchantes avec le clavecin du prince.

- Votre Altesse … Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au prince.

- Enchante-moi, Jade, lui dit simplement le prince en lui désignant l'instrument d'une main.

- Bien, Votre Altesse », répondit-elle en inspirant un grand coup afin d'évacuer son embarras.

La courtisane toute de vert vêtue prit ses besicles en écaille de tortue et les mit sur son nez, puis se dirigea vers le clavecin et s'assit sur la banquette.

« Que voudriez-vous entendre, Votre Altesse ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Du Monteverdi », déclara le prince après un instant de réflexion.

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Ambre et observa Jade chercher un morceau correspondant dans les partitions.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque les premières notes de musique se firent entendre.

Et il sourit.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé…

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Riddikuluss avec qui j'ai trouvé l'idée de base qui a donné naissance à cette fanfic. Je la remercie également pour être ma beta-lectrice. Elle écrit également, alors je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'œil à son travail, ça vaut le détour !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** : M13 : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, c'est le début de la fortune ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! En effet, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose qui sort du lot, c'est un pari en quelque sorte et je suis contente que ça t'aie plu ! Cependant, si tu veux une réponse plus personnalisée, je te conseille de te connecter la prochaine fois, car je ne peux répondre directement aux reviews anonymes…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Chapitre 2**

Une odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air.

La vanille …

Il n'avait qu'une courtisane qui faisait parfumer son bain à la vanille. Une courtisane à la peau douce et basanée, pétrie du soleil de la Méditerranée Orientale. Aux confluents de l'Orient et de l'Occident se trouvaient des épices rares, qu'elle aimait se faire livrer à intervalles réguliers au château.

Le prince bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de tâter de son nez et de ses lèvres ce qui se présentait à lui. Les yeux fermés, il sourit légèrement lorsque ce fut son menton qui avisa quelque chose d'apparemment très plaisant : doux, chaud et surtout moelleux. Il descendit un peu en glissant doucement sur le lit, ouvrit la bouche et la referma sur ce qu'il devina être un téton. Cependant, trouvant cela insuffisant, il suça davantage jusqu'à gober toute l'auréole. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire lorsque la propriétaire de cette masse graisseuse qu'il affectionnait tant gémit et tenta de se retourner. Mais il tint bon, para même avec sa main un coup de coude malencontreux lorsque la jeune femme voulut se frotter les yeux.

« Votre Altesse ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

Le prince ne prit évidemment pas la peine de lâcher sa prise pour répondre. Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle ouvrit les siens d'un bleu sombre et profond ; puis les referma, signifiant par-là que la discussion était terminée, bien qu'elle n'eût même pas commencé.

« Votre Altesse, vous êtes un enfant … Soupira-t-elle en se frottant les yeux lentement. Le soleil se lève, votre valet de chambre ne va sans doute pas tarder à arriver … » Lui rappela-t-elle en tentant de dégager son sein de l'emprise princière.

Notant de la mollesse dans sa voix encore fatiguée, le prince se contenta de repousser doucement les bras hâlés et de poser son bras blanc sur la taille brune. Et il continua à savourer le délicieux prélude à son petit déjeuner, à téter un sein sentant bon la vanille comme le nourrisson qu'il n'était plus censé être. Même s'il ne savait plus ce qu'il préférait, entre la texture de ce sein lourd, gros, en un mot parfait, et les petits gémissements provenant des lèvres de sa courtisane.

Il se sentait terriblement bien. Au chaud entre les draps, contre la douce poitrine de cette jeune femme qu'il aimait beaucoup, au milieu d'une odeur qui l'envoûtait. Il passa un doit sur le téton brun qui n'était pas accaparé et commença à le caresser lentement, affectueusement. Au Diable les serviteurs, les valets de chambre … et les précepteurs aussi …

« Votre Altesse … » Soupira-t-elle, à la fois lascive et plaintive.

Elle se fit punir par un pincement de ce gros grain de chair, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

« Votre Altesse … Arrêtez, je vous en prie … »

Le début d'impatience dans sa voix fit néanmoins réfléchir le prince qui se résolut finalement à la lâcher, non sans regret. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent tous deux surprendre par les serviteurs. Même si de l'avis du prince, ceux-ci devaient bien se douter, depuis le temps, de ce qui se passait dans sa chambre, l'étiquette voulait qu'un jeune homme de son rang ne se fasse pas attraper la main dans le sac. Ou ici, en l'occurrence, sur un beau sein rond et ferme. Cependant, avant de renoncer complètement, il déposa un baiser sur chacun de ces seins qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Je vous remercie, Votre Altesse, lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Ce sera pour la prochaine fois », répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Les yeux lapis-lazuli s'attardèrent longuement dans le regard aigue-marine. Puis lentement, elle rassembla sa chevelure fournie indigo, la posa sur ses épaules et se leva du lit afin de se rhabiller et de quitter la chambre du prince.

Une fois seul, celui-ci s'accapara la place qu'avait occupée sa belle Saphir et soupira profondément, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Oh, il était content d'avoir pu partager ce moment de tendresse matinale avec elle. Mais il aurait voulu le prolonger encore un peu. Beaucoup, même …

Après tout, il se sentait tellement moins seul depuis qu'elles étaient venues dans ce château partager sa vie … Saphir était d'ailleurs arrivée en troisième, après Jade. Spinelle, elle, avait toujours été à ses côtés, Ambre était la dernière …

« Ah, il en manque une … »

Le prince sourit en pensant à cette dernière.

Car oui, il aimait toutes ses courtisanes, qui étaient également ses amies et ses amantes. Et il devait admettre qu'elles le lui rendaient bien.

* * *

«Votre Altesse … Tenez. »

Le prince, assis dans son lit à baldaquin, adossé à de moelleux coussins, ouvrit la bouche et goba la moitié d'un quartier de pomme. Il mâcha lentement, afin d'extraire toute la saveur du fruit.

Délicieux.

Sa courtisane Améthyste était assise sur le rebord du lit, entièrement dévêtue. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes par sa chevelure légèrement ondulée, de la même couleur que ses yeux : violette. Une main était posée sur le lit et soutenait son corps, afin que ses yeux se posent sur le prince. L'autre tenait un plateau argenté garni de fruits d'hiver : on y trouvait pêle-mêle des quartiers de pommes, de poires, de clémentines …

« J'ai choisi moi-même les fruits les plus juteux et les plus sucrés. Je sais combien votre palais est délicat, mon prince.

- Pas autant que le tien. Donne-m'en encore. »

Elle s'avança dans le lit pour se rapprocher du prince, tout en gardant le plateau en équilibre posé sur sa main. Puis elle prit l'autre morceau de pomme sur le plateau et le porta jusqu'aux lèvres du prince, qui s'entrouvrirent. Elle y glissa le bout de fruit et laissa son index l'accompagner suffisamment loin pour qu'il caresse le bout de la langue du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle retira son doigt, le prince mâcha de nouveau lentement, savourant la texture du fruit écrasé par ses dents et le jus qui s'en dégageait.

Vraiment très sucré.

« Un quartier de clémentine, ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

- Bien sûr, Votre Altesse. »

Elle prit un quartier de clémentine et le porta de nouveau à la bouche du jeune homme. Mais, impatient, celui-ci mordit légèrement dans la pulpe du fruit alors que l'index d'Améthyste se trouvait encore entre ses dents. Il la sentit tressaillir lorsqu'il lui mordilla le doigt et comme ça l'amusa, il recommença.

Il soupira lorsqu'il libéra l'index de sa cavité buccale et en profita pour avaler le bout de clémentine. Le doigt humide d'Améthyste se retrouva alors dans sa bouche à elle : elle le suça longuement, sans quitter le prince des yeux.

Ce fut lui qui se pourlécha les lèvres.

« De la pomme. »

La courtisane saisit un quartier de pomme entre le pouce et l'index et l'approcha des lèvres du prince. Il mordit avec gourmandise dans le bout de fruit et en avala une partie. Ensuite, il happa la seconde moitié du quartier de pomme, et les doigts de la jeune femme avec. Il partitionna le morceau de pomme à l'aide de ses dents en prenant soin de ne pas blesser Améthyste, avala les bouts tout ronds afin de s'attarder sur le pouce et l'index de sa courtisane.

Il marqua sa satisfaction par un dernier coup de langue sur les deux doigts de la jeune femme.

Il en voulait encore.

Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle retira ses doigts.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole, déclara-t-il alors. Mon anniversaire a été un franc succès grâce à toi. Les mets étaient exquis, la table était parfaite …

- Il s'agissait de vos quatorze ans, Votre Altesse. Vous devenez un homme.

- Certes. Et comme convenu, je te laisse me goûter avec l'aliment de ton choix.

- Alors fermez les yeux, Votre Altesse, et essayez de deviner ce que j'utiliserai », lui dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Le prince obéit en souriant à son tour : ce n'était pas souvent qu'Améthyste manifestait aussi ouvertement sa joie, même si là encore, elle était cachée derrière un air indolent. Comme Saphir.

Du moins, il fit semblant d'obéir : le plateau courba le matelas près de lui et lorsqu'il la sentit se lever du lit, il ouvrit prudemment un œil, qu'il referma dès qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pu que deviner une bouteille entre ses bras.

« Vous avez triché, Votre Altesse. Ce n'est pas bien », dit-elle lentement.

Le prince ne dit rien et garda les yeux clos. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de sa courtisane, il sentit ce poids se rapprocher de lui ….

Et il tressaillit à son tour lorsqu'il sentit un liquide épais, visqueux, mais très parfumé, être versé sur une de ses épaules et couler le long de son bras et sur son torse.

Par réflexe, il s'assit et mit involontairement son oreille à proximité des lèvres d'Améthyste. Elle lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, avant de descendre le long de son cou et de son épaule.

« C'est parfumé à la lavande … Ah ! »

Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque des dents vinrent se planter dans son épaule. Un cri qui se prolongea en un gémissement lorsque la jeune femme mordilla son cou, lécha et suça la substance. Le prince tourna la tête de l'autre côté, lui laissant le champ libre, mais ne cessant de gémir à chaque contact appuyé sur sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Votre Altesse ?

- C'est à la lavande … Dit-il, déjà essoufflé par cet assaut violent.

- Mais encore ?

« Du miel … » Songea-t-il.

Il sentit de nouveau cette substance épaisse et collante sur son corps, cette fois-ci en bas de son cou et ses clavicules. Sous la sensation, il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant une langue mutine lui titiller la pomme d'Adam et récupérer un peu de cette substance visqueuse.

« Oh oui … »

Un doigt récupéra un peu de liquide et l'étala sur un téton.

Il retint son souffle.

Une bouche vint suçoter goulûment ledit téton.

« Ah … Ah …

- Et donc ? »

Le prince posa un coude sur les coussins, une main portée à sa bouche par prudence …

« C'est du miel, dit-il d'une voix haletante. Du miel à la lavande …

- Gagné. »

Améthyste ponctua sa déclaration d'un coup de langue sur son téton rendu légèrement poisseux par le miel. Le prince ouvrit les yeux et s'inclina encore en arrière, la bouche ouverte, alors qu'il sentit la substance tomber sur son ventre et couler lentement, tel de la lave, vers ses parties intimes. Parties intimes qui manifestaient depuis longtemps leur envie pressante. Lentement, patiemment, la jeune femme prit son temps pour dégrossir le corps du prince, faisait courir sa bouche et sa langue le long des légers abdominaux, dans le nombril et sur son bassin.

Il poussa un long soupir d'extase lorsqu'il la sentit s'éloigner et redressa la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait les joues rougies et le regard affamé. Le prince sentit qu'il allait se faire dévorer cette nuit et une bouffée d'adrénaline s'empara de lui. Si elle avait faim …

« Qu'elle me mange donc … » Pensa-t-il.

Il se saisit d'un quartier de mandarine d'une main, de son érection palpitante de l'autre. Les yeux améthyste le cuisaient à feu vif, lui brûlait la peau mais malgré tout, il mastiqua lentement le fruit en la fixant d'un air sensuel. En rythme, il commença à se masturber d'un mouvement habile, lui signifiant en silence ce qu'il attendait. Elle ne se fit pas prier et versa du miel en grande quantité sur son sexe fier et droit, avant de le lécher le tout en prenant son temps.

« Oh … Mmmh … »

Il continua à manger des morceaux de fruits, et s'efforça de garder une respiration régulière afin de ne pas se laisser emporter trop vite. Même si parfois, il devait serrer les dents imperceptiblement, plisser légèrement les yeux… ou entrouvrir la bouche quand l'air venait à lui manquer. Dieu, que son cœur battait vite ! Qu'il faisait chaud !

Il s'humecta les lèvres. Il commençait à transpirer et pencha la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

« Oh, suce-moi ! » Cria-t-il mentalement

Mais il sut se montrer patient et attendit que tout le miel disparaisse. Sa courtisane retira lentement sa bouche, en léchant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire en chemin, puis versa de nouveau du miel de lavande sur son membre dur. Il passa de nouveau la langue sur ses lèvres en la regardant le prendre dans sa bouche.

Il sentait que son cœur allait exploser, alors qu'Améthyste, tranquille, se remit à son aise en s'allongeant sur le ventre, entre les cuisses princières. Il la regarda sucer le miel, la laissa faire en plissant les yeux sous le plaisir, se mordit un doigt lorsque son prépuce buta contre le fond de sa gorge.

Seigneur, c'était trop bon…

Il se saisit d'une poignée de cheveux violets un peu brutalement, forçant sa courtisane à reculer la tête d'abord, puis à faire des allées et venues autour de sa verge, avec sa bouche. Il la regarda faire, le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes.

« Han… Oh oui, continue… » Pria-t-il silencieusement en se sentant venir.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke _ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé…

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Riddikuluss avec qui j'ai trouvé l'idée de base qui a donné naissance à cette fanfic. Je la remercie également pour être ma _beta_-lectrice. Elle écrit également, alors je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'œil à son travail, ça vaut le détour !

**Note :** Avant d'entendre d'éventuelles mauvaises langues, je rappelle que cette histoire est une fanfiction. Je me suis inspirée de certains éléments et personnages historiques, mais les ai adaptés afin de construire mon histoire. Certains éléments ne sont donc pas exacts, voire carrément fantaisistes et je l'assume.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Chapitre 3**

Le prince avait passé toute la journée à étudier, comme bien souvent. Entre la politique, le droit, le latin, la stratégie, la géographie et l'Histoire, les sciences naturelles et les mathématiques, la musique et les arts, beaucoup n'auraient su où donner de la tête. Mais lui s'en sortait sans trop de difficulté. D'après les dires de son précepteur, il était même plutôt brillant. Mais le prince ne se fiait à l'avis de personne, sachant par avance que les opinions à son sujet étaient biaisées de par son statut : il était le troisième fils du Roi de France et par ce simple fait, ceux qui pouvaient l'outrager se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Ceux qui osaient dire du mal de lui pouvaient finir pendus … Bien qu'il n'ait jamais exigé la tête de qui que ce fût, car ce n'était tout bonnement pas dans son caractère.

A ce propos, ses courtisanes se permettaient beaucoup de familiarités avec lui. Mais il les connaissait depuis maintenant suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elles étaient simplement espiègles. Ambre et Spinelle, à ce petit jeu, étaient d'ailleurs imbattables. Saphir n'hésitait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités lorsqu'il la mettait hors d'elle, Jade avait ses remarques acerbes, Améthyste qui rétorquait froidement quelle que soit la situation… Et puis, elles étaient toutes plus âgées que lui de quelques années. Elles venaient toute de la noblesse et n'étaient pas habituées à être contredites … Oui, elles avaient du répondant et le prince aimait les personnes de caractère, même si lui pensait ne pas en avoir. Du moins, pas autant que ce qu'exigerait son rang.

Le prince eut alors une brève pensée pour ses deux frères, avec lesquels il avait vécu ici dans sa petite enfance, avant que ceux-ci ne partent pour Paris, le laissant à Saint-Germain. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Et puis, Spinelle qui vivait maintenant là-bas lui écrivait régulièrement pour lui raconter les nouvelles croustillantes et les ragots du Tout-Paris. Ce voyeurisme ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement et à vrai dire, il trouvait cela vulgaire _(1)_, mais les autres filles, elles, s'en délectaient, Jade y compris même si elle prétendait à chaque fois que les histoires parisiennes ne la concernait pas.

A ce sujet, cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Spinelle, qui était en train de déménager à Versailles.

En revanche, Ambre ne lâchait pas le prince d'une semelle : elle était rentrée provisoirement chez sa famille en Champagne mais elle lui écrivait tous les jours, de sorte que le prince n'avait même pas l'impression qu'elle était partie de Saint-Germain. Il sourit en repensant à une lettre bien sentie que Jade avait envoyée à la jolie blonde en lui demandant de modérer ses ardeurs. Ambre, comme à son habitude, avait fait la sourde oreille. Le prince sourit encore plus : elle était irrécupérable …

Il repensa à leur enfance ici, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si lointaine : Améthyste passait son temps à traîner dans les cuisines pour chaparder tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et qui était mangeable. Elle se faisait tout le temps attraper par Jade, qui lui faisait la morale et la sermonnait des heures à propos du bon comportement que devait avoir une jeune demoiselle de son rang. Saphir savait chevaucher comme si elle était née sur un cheval et elle passait son temps à fuir les précepteurs pour aller se cacher dans les parcs, voire même dans la grande forêt derrière le château. Une vraie sauvageonne… Ce que Jade ne manquait pas de lui lancer à la figure, avant de commencer la sempiternelle litanie des bonnes manières et de l'étiquette … Accompagnée parfois d'Améthyste, qui s'amusait à tourner Saphir en bourrique. La boucle était bouclée, donc …

Quant à Spinelle …

Le prince, qui jusqu'à présent était seul, en train de rêvasser à la chaise de son grand bureau, se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Il avait toujours connu Spinelle, de deux ans son aînée, car sa famille faisait partie de l'entourage royal. Mais…

Le prince fut chassé de ses vieux souvenirs par quelqu'un qui vint frapper à la porte

« Votre Altesse, en avez-vous fini ?

- Oui, répondit laconiquement celui-ci en se redressant prestement. Tu peux entrer, Jade.

- Votre Altesse, fit cette dernière en faisant une révérence, Améthyste et moi devons vous faire part de quelque chose d'important. »

Améthyste entra à son tour dans les appartements du prince et le salua bien bas, autant que possible avec le plateau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Saphir refuse de sortir de sa chambre depuis la matinée. Elle frôle l'hystérie dès que la porte s'ouvre. Nous avons tout essayé, en vain et nous aimerions que vous la rameniez à la raison. »

Le prince haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire : il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, ou plutôt qu'une seule personne qui pouvait mettre Saphir dans un tel état. D'ailleurs, lui aussi l'avait reçue … D'ailleurs, il y retrouverait Ambre et Spinelle, toujours là lorsqu'il y avait la fête. Même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons…

« Elle ne veut pas manger. Je lui ai fait apporter diverses choses, qu'elle a refusées. Ses propres servantes et suivantes sont aux abois. Mais nous ne pouvons la laisser comme cela. C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai fait préparer son met préféré. Mais Jade et moi souhaiterions que vous nous accompagniez, Votre Altesse.

- Bien, allons-y. »

Le prince se leva et quitta ses appartements, en prenant bien soin de fermer derrière lui et ses courtisanes. Il ouvrit la marche le long des corridors aux somptueux décors. Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé, soit dit en passant. Jade et Améthystes le suivirent en silence jusqu'aux appartements de Saphir, leurs jupes glissant elles aussi sans bruit sur le marbre des couloirs. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de la courtisane en détresse, le prince prit le plateau des mains d'Améthyste qui ne cacha pas sa surprise, mais qui ne fit aucune remarque. Puis d'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de toquer à la porte, ce qu'elle fit.

« Saphir ? »

A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte et fait un pas qu'elle se prit un petit pot en verre vide sur l'épaule, lancé à toute volée en direction de la porte. Améthyste vacilla légèrement, plus par surprise que par réelle douleur et le pot vint se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol.

« Enfin, Saphir, regarde qui entre dans ta chambre au lieu de viser à l'aveugle. En l'occurrence, une personne plus petite qu'Améthyste, comme moi par exemple, se serait pris ton pot à la figure. »

Le prince, oublieux des hoquets de surprise que poussèrent Saphir et Jade, s'avança alors dans la chambre avec le plateau remplie de douceurs au miel et aux amandes.

« Vous … Votre Altesse, vous avez fait exprès de laisser Améthyste vous ouvrir le passage ?

- Jade, si ce pot m'avait atteint, je serai sans aucun doute blessé à la tête. Tu connais la force de Saphir … Ajouta le prince avec un sourire en regardant cette dernière, ébahie. A ce propos, Améthyste, ça va ?

- Oui, Votre Altesse, répondit-elle placidement en se massant légèrement l'épaule. Je n'ai qu'une légère douleur. »

Le prince acquiesça, avant d'aller poser le plateau sur une console et d'avancer un fauteuil près du grand lit richement décoré dans lequel Saphir était assise, les genoux repliés sur son menton. D'une main, il invita les deux autres courtisanes qui étaient restées à la porte à la rejoindre. En se tournant, son regard vit brièvement une servante arriver avec un balai et une pelle à la main. Jade et Améthyste entrèrent donc, la première s'asseyant sur le lit de Saphir et la seconde dans un fauteuil, qu'elle amena près du prince.

« Balayez correctement afin que personne ne se blesse, demanda posément Jade à la servante. Puis vous pouvez vous retirer une fois votre tâche terminée.

- Bien, Mademoiselle. »

Les trois arrivants attendirent en silence que la servante finisse de ramasser les bouts de verre et parte en refermant la porte derrière elle. Enfin, en silence si on omettait le faible bruit que faisait Améthyste qui s'était servie dans le plateau avant de s'asseoir … Rien ni personne ne pouvait détourner Améthyste de la nourriture. Le prince lui-même ne s'y essaierait pas …

En conséquence, magnanime et considérant que c'était elle, après tout, qui avait fait préparer ces gâteaux, il laissa passer et tourna son attention vers Jade. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle mourrait d'envie de passer un savon à la jeune femme assise dans son lit, mais qu'elle se contenait afin de ne pas l'offenser lui. Ne laissant rien paraître, il sourit intérieurement : Jade … Toujours à se mettre en colère lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un …

« _Amîra _… » _(2)_

Le prince porta maintenant toute son attention sur Saphir.

« _Amîra_… dit-il doucement.

- Votre Altesse, ne m'appelez pas comme cela …

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vous savez que lui aussi aime m'appeler ainsi, pour se donner des grands airs. Mais moi, je préfère Saphir.

- Il ne se donne pas des grands airs. Il vous courtise. »

Saphir laissa échapper un petit ricanement dédaigneux, avant de détourner la tête, posant une joue sur ses genoux. Le prince continua malgré tout :

« Le détestez-vous autant ?

- Il se croit tour permis, mais ce n'est qu'un prétentieux arrogant et méprisant envers ma personne ! S'il était dans mon pays … Cela fait longtemps que sa tête pendrait au bout d'une pique !

- Je ne te permets pas, Saphir ! Explosa Jade, à la (petite) surprise du prince. N'oublie pas de qui tu parles, son rang et à qui tu t'adresses … »

Elle s'interrompit lorsque le prince leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Qu'il n'oublie donc pas le mien ! Rétorqua Saphir. Je ne suis pas sa servante, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas la peau blanche comme vous qu'il a le droit de se moquer de moi ! Mon père a des dizaines de châteaux, a sept femmes, des harems, des centaines de serviteurs et encore plus d'esclaves ! Mon palais contient plus d'or, de pierres précieuses que celui de la famille royale à Paris !»

De nouveau, le jeune homme leva la main, leur demandant silencieusement de se calmer. Saphir fit une moue que Jade toisa. Améthyste et le prince, nullement impressionnés, laissèrent passer quelques secondes.

« Jade, dit-il finalement d'une voix légèrement moqueuse, tu te chargeras des sermons, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Saphir, Jade manifeste simplement son inquiétude à ton égard, et avec raison. »

Il fit une petite pause, s'assurant qu'il avait toute l'attention des deux jeunes femmes, puis reprit :

« Saphir … Tu es arrivée ici très jeune afin d'épouser mon frère en vue de renforcer l'accord entre la France et l'Empire Ottoman, pour contrer l'Autriche et le Saint Empire Romain Germanique qui représentent pour nous une menace constante. Malgré le fait qu'une partie de ma famille soit Autrichienne, ajouta-t-il après un instant. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que ton adaptation à la France, son climat, sa religion et ses coutumes ont été loin d'être simples. Je connais les vexations que tu as subies à la Cour à cause de ces différences … D'où la raison de ton arrivée ici, dans un endroit plus calme. Je sais aussi que mon frère n'a pas beaucoup de tact et ne te manifeste pas tous les égards auxquels une femme de ton rang peut prétendre. Ce n'est qu'un rustre qui n'y connais rien aux femmes et qui n'a que peu de manières. »

Il fit une pause, avant de reprendre :

« Mais Saphir, tu sais que non seulement moi, mais toutes les personnes qui t'ont côtoyée ont été impressionnées par ton esprit et ta grâce, tes progrès et ton savoir.»

Jade haussa un sourcil circonspect à l'entente du mot « grâce », auquel Saphir répondit par un petit rire hautain. Améthyste, elle, fit circuler son regard de l'une à l'autre en souriant la bouche pleine et le prince resta impassible à l'extérieur bien qu'amusé à l'intérieur.

« Comme tu le sais, Saphir, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de m'opposer à ce mariage, décidé en haut lieu par mon père le Roi, ses Ministres et ses conseillers. Seul notre frère aîné pourrait discuter et encore … Le Grand Dauphin _(3)_ est promis à une princesse Polonaise, et toi, tu es promise au cadet. Par conséquent, il te faudra l'accepter », ajouta-t-il en se levant pour prendre une pâtisserie sur le plateau.

- Tu as vu, _Amîra _… Des gâteaux comme on les fait dans ton pays, lui dit Améthyste. Sur conseil de Jade … Et puis, après tout, tu ne seras pas la seule à te marier. Nous passerons par là également. »

La courtisane aux yeux émeraude, gênée, ne répondit rien et se leva afin que le prince et elle échangent leur place. Saphir vint se blottir contre lui lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle et lui donna la pâtisserie. Elle y goûta et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un petit mais joli sourire. Le jeune homme lui baisa doucement le front.

« Saphir, je t'aime. Mais je ne peux manifester de préférence pour l'une ou l'autre d'entre vous et ce parce que je me marierai également lorsque je serai en âge, comme il se doit. Et aucune d'entre vous n'est ma promise. »

- Mais vous … Vous êtes tellement meilleur que lui, Votre Altesse … Vous nous aimez toutes, jamais vous n'avez voulu nous changer, vous nous acceptez comme nous sommes … Vous êtes si gentil et si généreux, toujours calme et rassurant, dit-elle à voix basse. Votre future épouse sera si chanceuse de vous avoir pour elle seule …

- Tout cela n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Mais nous resterons proches malgré tout, Saphir et je pense que nous ne serons pas trop éloignés géographiquement l'un de l'autre. Après tout, ton futur époux sera très occupé. Tu ne le verras finalement que très peu. »

Saphir hocha la tête contre son épaule et finit son morceau de gâteau au miel.

« Bien, maintenant, enchaîna-t-il, pourrais-je savoir précisément ce qui t'a mis dans une colère noire ?

- J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de Monsieur votre frère qui revient victorieux de campagne, avec une invitation à Versailles pour quelques jours. Il m'a même fait livrer une robe, ajouta-t-elle avec dédain. Que croit-il ? Je peux en avoir des cent fois plus belles ! Ce n'est pas de tenues que je manque, avec la pension que mon père m'envoie chaque mois ! Veut-il encore me tourner en ridicule, comme il s'amusait à le faire avant de partir?

- J'ai reçu cette invitation moi aussi, un grand bal sera organisé en son honneur. Et donc, tu ne veux pas y aller et encore moins en mettant la robe qu'il t'a offerte, conclut le prince en souriant légèrement. Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de faire rentrer Spinelle en jeu, dit-il en se levant finalement pour aller piocher un dernier gâteau sur le plateau. Elle sera très certainement à ce bal. Elle te permettrait habilement d'éviter mon frère, mais je pense qu'il est préférable, pour anticiper le futur, que le Roi ou la Reine le reçoive afin de lui demander d'exercer son devoir envers toi, c'est-à-dire de te respecter en public. Je lui ferai parvenir un courrier afin qu'elle réfléchisse au sujet, mais nous en reparlerons une fois sur place.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que ce serait une bonne chose que Saphir et votre frère soient en contact durant ce bal ? Demanda Améthyste. Et si ça dégénère ?

- Saphir saura faire le nécessaire afin de garder son sang-froid face à lui. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda le prince à cette dernière en insistant lourdement sur la question.

- Je ferai au mieux, mais je ne promets rien, Votre Altesse. Il est bien trop désagréable et fait tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Il est si mesquin !

-Spinelle protégera tes arrières… et puis, vous serez là aussi, n'est-ce pas? Nous organiserons cela une fois à Versailles, et je demanderai personnellement une audience au Roi avant le bal afin qu'il rappelle à l'ordre mon cher frère. Cela vous va-t-il ?

-Dans ce cas…

- L'affaire est réglée, conclut-il. Et maintenant … »

Il se dirigea vers la porte en mordant dans sa part de gâteau, laissant planer le suspense, puis lâcha finalement :

« Tu as mérité un bon sermon. Offert par Jade en personne, je le lui ai promis, dit-il tranquillement. Ensuite, prépare-toi et chausse tes bottes. Nous ferons une balade à cheval dès que je finirai ma lettre, il fait encore jour et le temps est dégagé ce soir … Jade, Améthyste, vous êtes également conviées …

- Je m'en vais de ce pas demander à faire seller les chevaux », annonça Améthyste.

Il regarda la grande courtisane aux cheveux violets faire un câlin à Saphir, avant de le rejoindre pour partir afin de laisser les deux autres « se réconcilier » …

* * *

_(1)_ Vulgaire : dans le sens de prosaïque, commun

_(2) Amîra_ : signifie « Princesse » en Arabe littéraire

_(3)_ Le Grand Dauphin : désigne le fils aîné du Roi et donc l'héritier de la Couronne de France


	5. Chapitre 4

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke _ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé…

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à Riddikuluss, qui me l'a suggéré au détour d'une conversation… Après l'avoir écrit, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était l'exacte image de ce que j'avais initialement en tête, avant même de travailler ce récit… Merci à toi pour tes corrections et tes encouragements !

**Remerciements (eh ouais, c'est pas fini!): **Je tiens à remercier, un peu pour les mêmes raisons, M13M. Apparemment, tu attendais toi aussi ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas! Même si tu ne me corriges pas, tu m'encourages avec tes _reviews_ et je t'en remercie!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Chapitre 4**

« Son Altesse Royale, Monsieur le Duc de Berry _(1) _! »

A l'annonce de son titre, le prince serra brièvement la canne qui était en sa possession, puis pénétra dans la salle du bal donnée dans le Petit Parc de Versailles en l'honneur du retour de campagne de son frère, le duc d'Anjou. Ses chaussures foulèrent le tapis rouge en traversant le long couloir ouvrant sur la grande salle après de petits escaliers. La salle, de forme polygonale, ornée de gravures et de dorures de haut en bas était dans le style néoclassique, avec des statues le long de ses colonnes représentant les nymphes de la mythologie grecque.

Le jeune homme s'efforça de garder la tête droite et de ne pas avoir le regard rendu fuyant par la crainte. En face de lui se trouvaient Sa Majesté le Roi et près de lui à sa gauche, Sa Majesté la Reine. A leurs côtés siégeaient respectivement et symétriquement l'un de l'autre le Grand Dauphin et la Dauphine _(2)_, puis le duc d'Anjou _(3)_ et sa promise Saphir. Se trouvaient ensuite deux fauteuils vides, avec celui de droite qui lui était sans doute destiné, comme le voulait l'étiquette. Enfin son oncle et sa tante, également symétriques l'un de l'autre, et s'étalait ensuite le reste de la Cour, formant deux cercles concentriques : les personnes présentes se trouvaient sur deux niveaux, le premier cercle et le second qui était surélevé. Chacune avec un siège à un emplacement précis selon son titre, dont l'importance décroissait avec son éloignement du Roi et de sa famille. Le centre de la salle était vide, le Roi n'ayant pas encore donné le coup d'envoi des festivités.

Le prince descendit l'escalier et posa un pied prudent sur le parquet.

« _Vous entrez dans l'arène, Votre Altesse. Au moindre faux pas, ils lâcheront les fauves … Ils sont féroces et vous le savez. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne les aimez guère. _»

Son cœur battait de peur, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait participer à un événement royal, car il savait chacun de ses gestes scrutés à la loupe, chaque mouvement de son visage étudié. Il se sentait comme une bête traquée, entourée de prédateurs et il détestait cela, bien que ce fût son milieu naturel.

Il aurait dû se faire porter pâle … Il secoua la tête mentalement : non, il l'avait déjà suffisamment fait et l'invitation lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'une excuse de plus ne serait pas acceptée … A croire que son père en personne l'avait rédigée rien que pour lui …

Heureusement, tout en avançant, il la trouva sans avoir à bouger le regard : elle était là, derrière le tapis des souverains, assise au second niveau, cinq siège en partant de celui de la Reine. Elle était là, parfaitement immobile, partiellement cachée derrière son éventail rouge et or assorti à ses yeux vairons. Etrangement, il n'avait jamais eu peur du regard de Spinelle, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais cru les ragots disant qu'une fille aux yeux pareils ne pouvait être qu'une sorcière et qu'elle devait être excommuniée et chassée. Mais il reconnaissait sans difficulté qu'en toutes circonstances, elle avait un regard si perçant, si tranchant que n'importe quelle personne qui y était soumise tremblait de tous ses membres et avec raison.

Instantanément, parce qu'il l'avait vue, ses muscles se décrispèrent quelque peu et il continua son chemin sous les regards inquisiteurs et les murmures de la foule, la tête haute et le port droit comme on le lui avait appris. Il se força à ne pas chercher du regard ses amies, se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps de le faire une fois qu'il serait assis et sans que cela semblât suspicieux. Il marcha en fixant Spinelle, qui semblait le guider muettement et il la remercia dans son cœur.

Arrivé face aux souverains, il s'inclina profondément en une révérence et une fois qu'ils eurent hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment, il alla s'asseoir à la place qui lui était dévolue … soit entre le duc d'Anjou, son frère de quelques années son aîné et accessoirement le fiancé de Saphir; et son oncle. Le prince soupira mentalement : vive la Sainte Etiquette Royale, qui disposait les sièges comme bon lui semblait lors des réceptions. Et malheur à celui qui la contredisait, surtout en présence de souverains …

Oh, il ne détestait pas spécialement ses frères. En fait, il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Louis, l'aîné de la fratrie, que l'on appelait le Grand Dauphin. Il s'entendait aussi avec le cadet qui avait reçu le titre de duc d'Anjou. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Saphir. Elle avait semé la discorde entre eux en le préférant ouvertement à son fiancé, et ce dès qu'elle était arrivée. Il fallait dire aussi que le duc d'Anjou n'était pas connu pour son raffinement, sa délicatesse et sa galanterie, contrairement à lui qui avait toujours eu de bons rapports avec la gent féminine, même enfant; sans parler des plaisanteries pas toujours de très bon goût … Du coup, le prince prenait quasi-systématiquement la défense de Saphir face à son aîné, ce qui provoquait immanquablement la colère de ce dernier. Une sorte de rivalité latente s'était installée entre eux, bien qu'il fût acté que Saphir était destinée au cadet de la fratrie. Puis l'éloignement avait fini par distendre leurs liens. Cependant, en public, la cordialité et l'unité étaient de mise entre tous les membres de la famille, et ce quelles que soient les querelles internes … Et Dieu seul sait s'il y en avait, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du Roi et sa pléthore de maîtresses … Mais ceci était un autre sujet.

Tout en échangeant des politesses avec son frère et son oncle, il reçut les hommages des invités, qui pour la plupart, ne le connaissaient pas ou ne se souvenaient plus de lui. Parfois, il jetait un coup d'œil discret en direction de Saphir, de l'autre côté de la Reine, afin de jauger son état d'esprit : elle était droite comme un piquet, raide comme la justice. Ce qui voulait dire que soit elle faisait tout pour cacher son profond ennui, soit elle se contenait pour ne pas s'enfuir, enlever cette robe et partir le plus loin possible de son fiancé. Sans doute un peu des deux … Mais Spinelle n'était pas loin d'elle et elles se jetaient de temps en temps de brefs regards de connivence. Il en profitait également pour regarder la foule afin de regarder ce que faisaient ses princesses de cœur. Il avait bien vite repéré, au milieu des invités, Améthyste et Jade, du même côté de la salle, bien qu'éloignées, mais Ambre restait introuvable. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle avait été invitée et qu'elle comptait rentrer exprès de Champagne pour le bal, d'autant qu'elle adorait danser …

« Son Altesse Sérénissime, la Princesse de Condé ! »

Le prince écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du nom et se morigéna mentalement pour avoir oublié l'identité de la princesse de Condé … Ce qui signifiait que c'était à elle que revenait le siège encore vacant près de Saphir et non loin de Spinelle. Il commença à suer à grosses gouttes en voyant l'arrivée d'Ambre, radieuse dans une robe fauve et or, assortie à ses yeux, ses gants et son éventail : le trio infernal s'était reformé, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire … Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son voisin de gauche, c'est-à-dire son frère et pria très fort la Vierge Marie, le ban et l'arrière-ban des Saints pour que celui-ci ne fasse aucun coup d'éclat ce soir, pour qu'il reste tranquille et qu'il ne vienne pas agacer Saphir comme il en avait l'habitude … Car Saphir, Spinelle et Ambre était intenables toutes les trois. Il ne fallait pas les contrarier sous peine de représailles et tout prince qu'il fût, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour les arrêter dans leurs plans et intrigues machiavéliques lorsqu'elles étaient sur leur lancée … Spontanément, il regarda Améthyste et Jade, en se disant que si jamais la situation dégénérait, il pourrait techniquement compter sur elles pour sauver les meubles … Trop occupé à prier fermement il vit, sans la regarder, Ambre faire ses révérences et s'asseoir entre Saphir et sa tante et de ce fait, il entendit à peine le Roi et la Reine lancer le début des festivités et décider d'ouvrir le bal.

Le Reine se défit de sa longue cape, du même tissu que sa robe, pour rejoindre la piste de danse, suivie par son époux. Le dernier des princes les regarda se tenir par la main, puis évoluer sur la musique, se réunir pour se séparer à nouveau, dans un ballet exquis. Après tout, le Roi était connu pour être un danseur hors-pair, qui avait participé à nombre de pièces renommées dans sa jeunesse, notamment dans des comédies-ballets de Molière. La Reine n'était pas en reste et suivait le rythme sans aucun problème.

Le prince appela discrètement de la main un laquais afin de se désaltérer un peu pendant le spectacle tout en continuant ses réflexions. Il était arrivé à Versailles depuis quelques jours et cela lui avait permis de renouer avec ses augustes parents, mais également avec les bruits de couloir concernant leur mariage. Spinelle lui avait rappelé le nom de toutes les maîtresses de son père, officielles et officieuses. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir retenu la moitié. Bien qu'il éprouvât une certaine admiration envers son père, il était déçu de son comportement envers la Reine : qu'un homme ait des maîtresses ne le choquait bien évidemment pas, tant que cela restait discret. Après tout, on ne choisissait pas son épouse, mais l'on pouvait choisir ses amantes. Le mariage n'était qu'une contrainte qui ne prenait en compte que trop rarement les élans du cœur. Néanmoins, un homme digne de ce nom devait un minimum de respect envers la femme qui partageait sa vie, même s'il n'y avait ni passion, ni amour. Ce que le Roi ne faisait guère en s'affichant avec l'une ou l'autre de ses favorites à la vue et au su de tous, leur portant souvent plus d'égard qu'à la mère des trois princes. A ce propos, il avait également des frères et sœurs illégitimes, qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs quasiment pas …

Le prince soupira alors que la fête commença à s'animer, une fois le Roi et la Reine sortis de piste. Dieu, qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans ces jeux de société, ces querelles incessantes, ces luttes de pouvoir, ces intrigues de Cour dont il avait horreur … Mais il savait bien que la réalité commençait à le rattraper et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il y serait mêlé, de gré ou de force … D'ailleurs, c'était la raison de sa présence ici, à Versailles : son père voulait le familiariser avec les événements de la Cour.

Le Grand Dauphin et la Dauphine avaient également décidé de s'exhiber sur la piste de danse, ainsi que son oncle et sa tante. Ambre, qui à son habitude, s'était faite invitée dès le début de la fête, y alla aussi, de même que Saphir. Bientôt l'espace central dévolu à la danse fut rempli. Le prince décida de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, mais ne voulut pas danser. Il préféra monter rejoindre son amie de toujours, Spinelle qui en le voyant s'approcher, délaissa son siège pour l'attirer discrètement près d'une colonne, à l'ombre des regards.

« Votre Altesse Royale … Dit-elle en lui faisant une révérence, étendant sa robe de brocart métallisé magenta brodée de motifs en rinceaux d'or.

- Madame la Duchesse de la Rochefoucauld, fit-il en réponse à ses salutations. Notre dernière rencontre remonte à loin … Un an, peut-être ? Lors de la partie de chasse organisée à Saint-Germain-en-Laye …

- Je vois que Sa Majesté le Roi vous a convaincu de montrer le bout de votre nez à Versailles … Remarqua-t-elle en se cachant à nouveau derrière son éventail.

- Tout comme vous. Et il semble qu'il ait changé d'idée me concernant. Etant le dernier, la succession étant assurée par mes aînés, j'aurais pensé pouvoir être relativement libre de mes mouvements.

- Vous êtes brillant. Et votre père le Roi ne saurait passer à côté de votre esprit fin et distingué. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'un souverain de France n'avait pas eu trois fils … Quelle fierté pour nous autres … Ainsi, vous pourrez œuvrer à la grandeur du royaume de France. »

Malgré cette discussion en apparence anodine, le prince la vit plisser légèrement les yeux, signe qu'une perturbation la contrariait ou qu'une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il pencha pour la seconde option, ne voyant rien qui pourrait laisser penser qu'…

La paire de ciseaux or et rouge lui frôla l'oreille à une vitesse inhumaine. Frissonnant légèrement, il se tourna pour voir à qui s'adressait le regard effrayant de la duchesse : la paire de ciseaux s'était fichée dans le mur près de la tête d'un serviteur visiblement indélicat, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Les yeux de Spinelle ne demandaient pas des excuses ou quelque chose dans le genre : ils exigeaient simplement que l'homme déguerpît d'ici au plus vite, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs sans demander son reste.

« Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas encore terminé de dresser les serviteurs de ce palais. J'y mets pourtant beaucoup d'ardeur, soupira-t-elle en allant récupérer sa paire de ciseaux afin de la montrer au prince. Vous voyez, Votre Altesse, votre cadeau m'est fort utile.

- Je vois cela. »

Il la regarda ranger la paire de ciseaux, taillée dans de l'or finement ciselé et sertie de petits spinelles, dans les replis de sa robe longue de brocart : à l'intérieur du tissu d'ameublement se trouvait un petit élastique, qui avait été rajouté à l'aide de deux points de couture et qui maintenait la paire de ciseaux bien droite, le bout pointant vers le bas. Elle secoua rapidement les pans de sa robe pour s'assurer que l'objet tînt bien en place, puis vint se poster dos contre l'épaisse colonne, dans l'ombre, le prince lui faisant face.

« Vous ne changez pas, commenta-t-il platement.

- J'ai une affection particulière pour cet objet … Depuis que ces petits vauriens m'avaient tenue et coupé une partie de mes cheveux, avant de menacer de s'en prendre à mes yeux.

- Cela n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir d'enfance, Madame la Duchesse, dit-il sobrement.

- Peut-être, mais avoir cet objet en ma possession me rassure. Et puis, avant, je n'utilisais qu'une banale paire de ciseaux issue d'une trousse de couture. La vôtre, que vous aviez commandée spécialement pour mon anniversaire il y a deux ans, est bien plus belle.

- Vous m'aviez demandé un ornement pour votre ceinture, se justifia-t-il.

- Et c'en est un. Vous savez que je la porte d'ordinaire à la taille, avec une ceinture en or. D'ailleurs, elle est très appréciée à la Cour.

- Vous faites croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'un ornement, contra-t-il.

- Vous êtes si sagace, Votre Altesse.

- Je vous connais. Nuance, lui dit-il en lui souriant malicieusement cette fois-ci.

- Ah, votre premier sourire de la soirée ! S'exclama Spinelle, ravie. Je vous ai vu arriver, vous étiez si tendu … Et vous sembliez mourir d'ennui, coincé entre votre oncle et Monsieur votre frère !

- Il ne s'agissait pas d'apparence, avoua-t-il. Mais vous savoir près de moi m'a aidé à surmonter mes craintes. J'espère ne pas avoir déçu vos espoirs.

- Pour votre premier bal, vous avez été parfait, Votre Altesse.

- C'était pourtant ardu, au milieu de ces _fauves_, dit-il en la citant partiellement, ce qui la fit sourire derrière son éventail.

- Comme vous le savez, votre père le Roi compte faire de Versailles son prochain lieu de résidence. Ainsi, j'ai pris une décision qui nous concerne tous les deux et dont je vous ferai part ultérieurement lorsque tout sera fixé. Mais revenons à ce qui nous intéresse présentement, c'est-à-dire le bal. Je vous avais expliqué une fois la raison pour laquelle je privilégie les hauteurs lors de tout événement royal, quitte à ne pas suivre les étiquettes.

- Voir sans être vue.

- Tout à fait. Ainsi, rien ne m'échappe. D'ailleurs, j'observe avec intérêt notre amie éconduire le cadet des Princes de Conti. Vous le voyez, avec les cheveux tombant de part et d'autre de son visage ? Il a de très beaux yeux en amande gris-bleu pour lesquelles toutes les femmes se pâment, lui précisa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Oh … Oui, en effet, répondit-il en suivant de ses yeux céruléens une Jade zigzaguant entre la foule afin de se débarrasser de son soupirant, en vain. Il m'a l'air coriace. Il serait donc un cousin éloigné de la princesse de Condé.

- Tout à fait. Il occupe la fonction d'ambassadeur royal, qui est très prestigieuse. Quant à notre chère amie… Elle a pour habitude de les moucher directement lorsqu'elle n'est pas intéressée … La voir jouer au chat et à la souris avec le cadet de la Maison des Conti est donc une information de la plus haute importance », ajouta la duchesse, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Le prince lui sourit affectueusement avant de reporter son regard sur la foule. Le tapis royal était quasi-vide, à l'exception de la Reine qui se sustentait tout en discutant avec Ambre… Pardon, la princesse de Condé. Le Roi brillait comme à son habitude au milieu de la piste où des robes de toutes les couleurs virevoltaient au gré de la musique jouée par l'orchestre. La Dauphine dansait également, alors que l'héritier du trône de France était introuvable, tout comme Jade d'ailleurs. Améthyste et d'autres jeunes femmes faisaient une pause pour grignoter quelque chose. Visiblement, Saphir et son fiancé le duc d'Anjou avaient finalement réussi à se parler sans heurts puisqu'ils étaient en train de danser ensemble.

« J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite, se dit le prince lorsqu'il lut l'expression courroucée sur le visage de sa future belle-sœur à la faveur d'une figure de danse où il la vit de face. Madame la Duchesse … Commença-t-il en se tournant vers son amie.

- La danse est bientôt finie. Demandez à Son Altesse la princesse de Condé de la soustraire aux bras de Monsieur votre frère. Rapprochez-vous d'eux afin de les écouter, mais seul et discrètement afin de ne pas être repéré par Monsieur votre frère, lui ordonna Spinelle. Vous serez un témoin de choix. Je me charge du reste. »

Le prince acquiesça, se dirigea vers la princesse de Condé qui discutait avec la souveraine et lui fit une courte révérence.

« Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous m'accorder quelques instants, s'il vous plaît ?

- Madame …

- Vous pouvez y aller, approuva la Reine.

- Merci beaucoup. Je vous reviens dans un instant », lui dit Ambre avec un sourire et en s'inclinant.

Le prince s'éloigna en direction de la foule et elle le suivit.

« Mademoiselle … Pourriez-vous soustraire la princesse aux bras de Monsieur le Duc d'Anjou ? »

Ambre écarquilla les yeux, avant de comprendre que Saphir était à deux doigts de perdre la maîtrise et y alla : si le prince en personne était venu le lui demander … Lorsqu'elle se retourna brièvement, il avait disparu … Ca, c'était bien lui …

Le prince avait usé de son extrême discrétion pour approcher le couple princier formé par son frère et Saphir sans se faire remarquer. Maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux, mais caché par les mouvements de la foule, il pouvait les entendre, assez clairement pour comprendre la situation, qui ne jouerait pas en faveur de son frère. Il leva les yeux au ciel : il s'en serait douté …

« Je vous répète que j'ai décidé de mon propre chef de venir danser avec vous, disait Saphir entre ses dents en s'adressant à son fiancé.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que mon jeune frère, Monsieur le Duc de Berry n'est pour rien dans votre décision … Dire que vous êtes ma future femme et que vous ne manifestez aucune joie à l'idée de me voir retourner sain et sauf de campagne … Soupira-t-il avec une moue évidemment moqueuse.

- Peut-être montrerai-je ma satisfaction lorsque vous cesserez de vous moquer de moi comme vous le faites sans arrêt. Vous m'obligez à venir danser avec vous. Et cela afin de m'accuser ensuite d'obéir à Monsieur votre frère ! Sans compter votre remarque désobligeante sur mon maquillage tantôt.

- Evidemment, expliqua-t-il d'un air hautain. Vous avez mis trop de poudre … Cela ne masquera pas le fait que vous ne correspondez pas du tout aux canons de beauté en vigueur dans notre pays…

- Excusez-moi, Votre Altesse Royale, mais j'aimerais vous enlever Mademoiselle urgemment, intervint Ambre en saisissant la jeune femme aux cheveux lapis-lazuli par la taille, à leur grande surprise.

- De quel droit vous permettez-vous de nous interrompre ainsi ? Demanda-t-il agressivement à la blonde.

- Je le fais dans votre intérêt, Monsieur le Duc d'Anjou, croyez-moi.

- Dans celui de mon frère, surtout. Il n'y a que lui qui aurait intérêt à saboter mes épousailles afin de tirer la couverture à lui … Le pauvre, il n'a que ça à sa disposition. Et je sais combien vous êtes toutes les deux proches de lui. »

La main de Saphir se leva, prête à s'abattre sur la joue de celui qui osait insulter son prince de cœur, fiancé ou pas. Mais elle ne lui retomba pas sur la figure : elle fut retenue en l'air par Améthyste, placée derrière Ambre et Saphir. Au grand soulagement du prince.

- Il suffit. »

L'attention des invités du bal était jusqu'alors encore tournée vers la fête mais elle vira soudainement vers l'esclandre lorsque la Reine arriva. Améthyste lâcha la main de Saphir et les trois jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent devant la Reine.

« Madame … Commença Ambre face à une salle maintenant silencieuse et immobile.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble de la soirée, dit fermement la Reine en s'adressant à son fils cadet ainsi qu'à Saphir. Puisque apparemment, vous n'auriez pas encore compris quels sont votre devoir et votre place en société, continua-t-elle clairement à l'attention du puîné. Allez donc prendre l'air, cela vous fera un bien fou.

Le duc d'Anjou, humilié en public par sa propre mère, serra les dents, mais ne dit rien et se retira après s'être incliné face à la Reine.

- Puisque vous m'avez faussé compagnie, Mademoiselle la princesse de Condé, venez donc me rejoindre. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en direction des deux autres jeunes femmes qui acceptèrent avec une révérence. A ce propos, où se trouve mon fils Monsieur le Duc de Berry ? »

A seulement quelques mètres d'elle, le prince sourit, soulagé par le dénouement de cet incident, même s'il savait qu'il y aurait des discussions entre ses parents, son frère et Saphir dès le lendemain. Mais si Spinelle avait agi et convaincu la Reine avec son efficacité habituelle, son nom à lui ne serait même pas prononcé dans cette affaire.

Il leva les yeux en direction du second cercle.

Elle était là, cachée derrière une colonne, l'éventail ouvert sur ses lèvres et les yeux vairons dominant la salle de bal, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'il l'avait quittée.

Il lui sourit.

* * *

_(1)_ Le Duc de Berry désigne le troisième fils du Roi (lignée des Bourbon)

_(2)_ Le Grand Dauphin et la Dauphine désignent respectivement l'héritier du trône de France et sa fiancée

_(3)_ Le Duc d'Anjou désigne le fils cadet du Roi (lignée des Bourbon)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke _ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé…

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Pour ne pas changer, je tiens à remercier ma _beta_ Riddikulus, qui durant cette période festive, ne chôme pas et continue de me corriger vaille que vaille tout en publiant ses propres récits ! A ce propos, elle continue sa tournée des couples originaux, je vous conseille de faire un détour par ses _one-shots_, ils sont inspirés !

**Remerciements (encore et toujours) :** Puisque j'ai dépassé la moitié de cette fanfic, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs/trices qui me lisent, ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris, qui la suivent, etc. Cela me fait chaud au cœur et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Chapitre 5**

Le prince, en train de converser dans son salon avec Jade et Améthyste, fut interrompu lorsque lui parvinrent deux voix qu'il connaissait bien et qui se rapprochaient de lui :

« Je serai la première !

- Que tu crois, Saphir ! Je ne te laisserai pas me devancer ! »

Le prince soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'entrouvrir. Dans l'entrebâillement, il vit des robes et des jupes relevées, les premières dans les tons bleus et les secondes dans les tons jaunes, qui dévoilaient de jolies jambes ainsi que des souliers précieux qui claquaient sur le parquet du couloir.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! La dernière arrivée cèdera sa place dans le lit du prince ce soir !

- C'est de la triche ! Il n'a encore rien décidé !

- Elle arrive ! Elle arrive !

- Hé, attends-moi !

- Aucune chance ! »

Le prince referma la porte de son salon, après que les voix se furent éloignées : irrécupérables …

« Eh bien, il y aura de la concurrence, pour ce soir, fit remarquer placidement Améthyste. Votre succès force l'admiration, Votre Altesse … Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix égale, quoique légèrement teintée de moquerie.

- Je n'arrive même pas à expliquer les raisons d'un tel succès … » Soupira le jeune homme.

A peine s'éloigna-t-il de la porte que quelqu'un vint y frapper. Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent en voyant le prince rouler des yeux. Il ouvrit la porte directement et tomba sur son intendant. Sans lui laisser le temps d'annoncer ce pour quoi il était là, le prince dit :

« La duchesse est arrivée, je m'en vais de ce pas la recevoir. Jade, Améthyste … Les appela-t-il en sortant dans le couloir.

- Bien, Votre Altesse. Les domestiques sont déjà dehors, précisa l'intendant en s'inclinant devant le prince.

- Parfait. »

Le prince avisa Jade, vêtue d'une robe longue en velours vert pâle placée par-dessus un corsage aux couleurs froides puis Améthyste qui avait choisi d'allier simplicité et efficacité avec un assortiment de jupes faisant un magnifique dégradé allant de l'indigo au pourpre, avant de partir, ses deux courtisanes sur ses talons. Ils marchèrent tous trois en silence le long des couloirs en marbre remplis de tableaux et de statues, des dorures reluisantes sous la lumière du jour qui traversait les grandes fenêtres. Ils descendirent l'un des deux escaliers majestueux et retrouvèrent dans le vestibule les deux autres courtisanes du prince. Celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire en les voyant ainsi parées de leurs plus beaux atours pour accueillir leur invitée.

Ambre avait décidé de sortir son écharpe à franges d'or qui rajoutait de la fraîcheur à son chignon sophistiqué et qui soulignait parfaitement ses yeux noisette. Elle avait décidé, comme souvent, de se vêtir de jaune et de blanc et avait mis dans ses cheveux des rubans assortis.

Saphir, elle, portait un corsage bleu roi avec de fines arabesques jaunes et noires, assortie à la jupe. Les manches de sa robe longue noire s'arrêtaient à ses coudes et se prolongeaient par des manchettes composées de rangées de fines dentelles. De la dentelle au même titre que son col assagissant le décolleté. Le prince remarqua qu'elle avait la peau plus pâle que d'habitude. La poudre, sans doute …

Elles s'inclinèrent toutes les deux vers le prince à son arrivée, suivi de Jade et Améthyste. Lui passa la porte d'entrée et descendit les marches du perron afin d'accueillir personnellement sa visiteuse. Par la fenêtre de la porte du carrosse coupé, il pouvait entrevoir un éventail richement décoré de fleurs multicolores, cachant partiellement un visage. Il laissa le cocher ouvrir la porte et aider la duchesse à descendre de l'attelage. Elle lui tint la main en descendant, son autre main retenant ses jupes, dévoilant par là même ses souliers de satin rouge et or, et s'avança d'un pas hâtif vers le prince dès qu'elle eut posé le pied par terre.

« Votre Altesse ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant une profonde révérence.

- Madame la Duchesse de la Rochefoucauld, répondit-il en lui présentant son bras droit, qu'elle accepta.

- Votre Altesse, puis-je vous demandez une faveur ?

- Ce que vous désirez, ma chère amie. »

Ils remontèrent les marches du perron, atteignirent le vestibule où les quatre autres jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent à leur tour devant la duchesse. Elle leur rendit leur révérence et enleva sa coiffe qu'elle tendit négligemment à l'un de ses suivants, dévoilant sa coiffure travaillée et son cou blanc. Puis elle tourna ses yeux vairons or et vermeil vers le prince :

« J'aimerais redevenir Spinelle.

- Je ne fais que me comporter avec tous les égards dus à votre rang, dit le prince posément.

- Votre Altesse, j'ai voulu m'éloigner des affres de Versailles afin de retrouver momentanément la vie qui était mienne avant mon mariage. Je vous implore de me traiter comme avant pendant la durée de mon séjour en ce château. »

Le prince regarda ses courtisanes, dans les yeux desquelles pouvait se lire de l'étonnement, voire de l'incompréhension. Elles se jetèrent toute des regards, mais aucune n'osa faire de commentaire.

« Après tout, personne ne sait ce qui se passe entre ces murs. Soit, je t'accorde le droit de te comporter comme avant, déclara finalement le prince après un moment de réflexion. C'est également valable pour vous autres envers Spinelle, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses quatre autres courtisanes. A ce propos, Saphir …

- Oui, Votre Altesse ?

- Tu es bien trop poudrée à mon goût. Retrouve-nous dans mes appartements. Soit sans crainte, Spinelle n'y verra aucune offense.

- Bien au contraire, je vous en exprime ici ma profonde gratitude, Votre Altesse et je m'incline devant votre bon cœur », remercia Spinelle en faisant une courte révérence.

Saphir ne put protester. D'autant plus qu'elle comprit de suite le message princier : « Nous t'aimons telle que tu es ». Elle fit une révérence, mais avant de se retirer dans ses appartements, elle ne manqua pas de faire la moue en voyant l'air tendrement moqueur d'Ambre.

Le prince ne nota pas, tout occupé à observer un accessoire des plus intrigants : autour de la taille, la duchesse portait une fine ceinture d'or à laquelle pendait à portée de main sa paire de ciseaux fétiche. Oh, il connaissait bien cet objet, d'autant plus que lors de sa dernière visite à Versailles, il avait vu à plusieurs reprises Spinelle le porter ainsi, mais il ne se lassait pas d'admirer l'aplomb dont elle faisait preuve en toute circonstance.

Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, préférant s'attarder sur les retrouvailles des jeunes femmes qui s'étreignaient maintenant affectueusement, heureuses de se retrouver. Ici, ce n'était pas la Cour : envolées les princesses, les duchesses, les grandes révérences (sauf envers lui) … Ici, elles pouvaient se permettre quelques entorses à l'étiquette. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs…

« Et si nous passions dans les appartements de Son Altesse ? Proposa Améthyste. J'ai fait préparer des choses qui vous raviront, j'en suis certaine.

- J'aimerais jouer une partie d'échecs avec toi, Spinelle, cela fait si longtemps … Soupira Jade.

- J'espère que tu as progressé en mon absence, rétorqua la duchesse en marchant dans le sillage d'Améthyste.

- Que tu es belle ! Cette robe rouge brodée de faucons d'or te va à merveille ! S'extasia Ambre. Chez qui as-tu passé commande ? »

Le prince ferma la marche, écoutant leur conversation d'une oreille distraite, souriant en voyant leur unité enfin retrouvée. Spinelle était partie au Palais-Royal à son mariage. Elle n'était revenue à Saint-Germain-en-Laye qu'une fois, pour une partie de chasse à courre organisée par le Roi. Et selon toute vraisemblance, elle n'avait pas manqué qu'à lui …

Le prince repensa vaguement à son enfance. Il se souvenait combien toutes les filles qu'il avait pu côtoyer à la Cour étaient fragiles, précieuses, douillettes et pleurant pour un rien. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait été conquis, successivement, par celles qui allaient devenir ses courtisanes et amies. Elles ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds et leur caractère forçait le respect. Il se souvint de toutes les fois où son frère le duc d'Anjou, ayant à peine l'âge de la raison, avait été humilié par Saphir. Il repensa aux quelques fois où ils s'étaient même battus jusqu'à ce qu'on les séparât de force.

Le prince n'avait jamais vu une fille se battre, encore moins une princesse avec son futur époux … Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, on apprenait aux jeunes filles, surtout celles issues de la noblesse, à se taire et à respecter les garçons qui portaient le nom et l'héritage familial, ces garçons qui allaient devenir leur mari et subvenir à leurs besoins. Sauf que la princesse à la peau basanée était une Méditerranéenne au sang chaud qui ne s'en laissait pas conter.

Quant aux quatre autres … Améthyste et Spinelle étaient suffisamment effrayantes, l'une à cause de sa taille, l'autre à cause de ses yeux et de sa froideur, pour avoir eu une enfance relativement tranquille, subissant rarement des moqueries directes de la part de leurs pairs. Jade, avec le temps, avait peu ou prou adopté la même posture que Spinelle : laisser dire et agir en douce sans éveiller les soupçons. Ambre, elle, rentrait tellement dans le rang qu'_a priori_, elle n'avait pas eu de problème majeur dans son enfance. Cependant, son arcane suprême de la pleurnicherie afin de punir les auteurs de méfaits à son encontre avait dû faire des ravages, il en était persuadé, car elle était une vraie comédienne …

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il les aimait … Tellement différentes, mais toutes tellement fières, tellement souveraines, tellement belles … Les étoiles ne brillaient pas autant. Souvent, il s'amusait à les imaginer en hommes. En princes, plutôt, ayant fière allure sur une monture, allant guerroyer par monts et par vaux pour porter les étendards de la nation. Il soupira tristement en les regardant cheminer d'un pas léger, leurs robes dont les couleurs formaient presque un arc-en-ciel : il semblait si pâle, si frêle, si faible à côté d'elles … Jamais il ne leur arriverait à la cheville et pourtant, elles le respectaient et lui étaient entièrement dévouées…

Ils entrèrent un à un dans le salon du prince et s'assirent en formant un cercle autour d'une table basse, soit dans des fauteuils, soit sur le canapé style Louis XIII. Spinelle et Ambre s'extasièrent devant la collation préparée par Améthyste, composée de pain d'épice, de thé et de divers biscuits. Ce fut à ce moment que Saphir revint et ses yeux brillèrent également devant les douceurs présentées sur la table.

Le prince sonna un domestique, qui vint les servir et il en profita pour demander son échiquier. Lorsque le bel échiquier en bois et à tiroirs fut apporté, il demanda qu'on le dépose sur une console basse, près de la fenêtre. Il se permit ensuite d'interrompre les jeunes femmes qui discutaient chiffons et tableaux. Et peut-être aussi littérature …

« Spinelle, quelles sont les nouvelles de Versailles depuis notre départ ?

- Versailles se porte comme un charme, Votre Altesse. Les intrigues s'y nouent à une vitesse étourdissante. A ce propos, votre père le Roi m'a demandé de vous transmettre la lettre que voici, ajouta-elle en lui donnant une lettre retirée de l'une des manches de sa robe longue.

- Et vous ? Demanda le prince en regardant attentivement le cachet de la lettre royale avant de l'ouvrir.

- Vous me connaissez, Votre Altesse, je ne suis pas femme à me laisser faire … Certains ont voulu ma tête, croyant que j'avais comploté l'assassinat de mon défunt époux. Les sots ! Ce sont eux qui sont tombés en disgrâce. Moi, je continue à honorer les bals de la Cour de ma présence. Des travaux d'agrandissement sont en cours afin que ce château devienne la nouvelle résidence royale, après le Palais-Royal de Paris et les châteaux de Saint-Germain-en-Laye. Mais les déménagements ont été étalés dans le temps.

- En avez-vous terminé avec le vôtre ?

- Oui, Votre Altesse et je suis très satisfaite de l'appartement qui m'a été attribué à la nouvelle Cour.

Elle se tut, laissant le prince terminer sa lecture. Jade sirotait son thé avec élégance, Améthyste et Ambre se délectaient de friandises, tout en discutant avec Saphir.

« Spinelle … Connais-tu le contenu de cette lettre ? Demanda le prince lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- Je ne l'ai évidemment pas lu, mais je devine sans peine ce qu'elle contient. Mes oreilles traînent partout …

- Je vois … Fit le prince d'une petite voix, ce qui fit relever la tête de toutes ses courtisanes.

- Votre Altesse ? » Demanda Ambre, un peu inquiète.

Il les avisa une à une, avant de lâcher en soupirant :

« Ils veulent me marier.

- C'était à prévoir, Votre Altesse, lui dit Jade, pragmatique. Vous êtes en âge.

- Vous également, Mesdemoiselles, ajouta Spinelle. Après tout, j'ai été mariée à quatorze ans… Vos futurs époux sont déjà même trouvés pour certaines d'entre vous, dit-elle ensuite en visant Améthyste qui lui rendit son regard impavide.

- Je connais le mien depuis l'enfance… Expliqua-t-elle finalement. M'épouser sera un bon moyen pour lui de monter en grade et prétendre aux plus hautes fonctions militaires… Mais cela ne me pose aucun problème du moment que chacun reste à sa place… Et puis, il n'est pas déplaisant.

-Pas comme le mien, donc… Soupira lourdement Saphir, avant d'accepter un bout de pain d'épice comme lot de consolation de la part de la grande courtisane aux cheveux violets.

- Cela … Cela veut dire que nous nous séparerons toutes ? Demanda Ambre, la voix chevrotante.

- Pour quelle raison devrions-nous nous séparer ? Rétorqua placidement Améthyste. Nous avons grandi ensemble ici en tant que courtisanes du prince et nous ne sommes pas du bas peuple.

- Améthyste a raison, compléta Spinelle. Nous continuerons certainement à nous voir très souvent, lors des différentes invitations royales. A ce propos, Votre Altesse, il est grand temps que je vous instruise de la manière dont j'ai décidé que les choses se passeraient.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous n'ignorez certes pas que j'avais dû vous quitter pour aller me marier dans la capitale, car ma belle-famille habite encore le Palais-Royal. Mon époux est décédé peu après, me laissant le titre de duchesse de la Rochefoucauld. Vous n'ignorez pas non plus les calomnies qui ont été proférées à mon égard à sa mort et vous savez que c'est pour régler tout ceci que j'ai dû m'attarder là-bas.

- En effet.

- Or, maintenant qu'il est acté que la Cour sera à Versailles, vous vous doutez que l'on vous y appellera. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de rester ici en votre compagnie jusqu'à ce jour, officiellement pour évacuer mon deuil et me reposer… Il est très probable que le Roi vous rappelle à Versailles pour vos épousailles, ou peu s'en faudra. Je viendrai alors avec vous m'installer définitivement à Versailles afin de vous accompagner. Il me faudra l'une d'entre vous avec moi, déclara Spinelle en regardant les autres courtisanes. Ambre, de préférence : son titre de princesse de Condé lui confère une place de choix, car les Condé sont des princes de sang _(1)_...

- En effet, admit Ambre. Ma famille entreprend de quitter notre château en Champagne pour s'installer à Versailles suite à une invitation de Sa Majesté le Roi.

- Et des pressions exercées par la Maison des Condé, précisa Spinelle. Etais-tu à la manœuvre ? »

Ambre ne répondit pas, mais son sourire sournois le fit à sa place. Les lèvres de Spinelle s'ourlèrent finement, mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus à ce sujet. Le prince suivit l'échange muet, se rendant compte qu'Ambre avait commencé à larmoyer pour mieux le surprendre lorsqu'il aurait découvert sa présence à Versailles … Et il se dit qu'il était bien content de les avoir comme alliées et non comme adversaires …

« Le fiancé d'Améthyste ne fait pas partie de la Cour de manière permanente, mais il aura très certainement le droit d'y séjourner à titre provisoire, vu ses fonctions militaires et son rang. A ce propos, Jade, qu'en est-il de ce jeune homme qui vous envoie des lettres enflammées depuis le dernier bal à Versailles ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit-elle hautainement. Ce n'est sans doute qu'un petit plaisantin … Il se lassera vite …

- Votre Altesse, vous ai-je dit qu'il était le cadet de la Maison des Conti et également ambassadeur royal ? A ce titre, il voyagera beaucoup et emmènera très certainement Jade dans ses bagages. Nous ne les verrons donc que peu à Versailles, mais ils viendront y séjourner lorsqu'ils seront en France. Après tout, les Conti sont des princes de sang au même titre que les Condé et auront bien évidemment leurs appartements au château.

- Mais … mais puisque je vous dis qu'il ne m'intéresse pas ! Balbutia Jade en rougissant comme un coquelicot, sous les ricanements moqueurs de Saphir, Améthyste, Ambre et du prince.

- Il suffit. A d'autres, balaya simplement Spinelle d'un revers d'éventail, provoquant l'hilarité générale sauf pour le prince qui sourit affectueusement et Jade qui ne sut plus où se mettre. Quant à Saphir, son futur époux, le duc d'Anjou, adore Paris et préfèrera sans aucun doute résider au Palais-Royal, bien que ce dernier point reste à confirmer.

- Je vois que tu as tout anticipé, Spinelle, dit le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité de votre promise, même si le choix définitif n'est pas encore arrêté. Ce sera une princesse d'Espagne.

-D'Espagne ? Mais ce royaume est actuellement sur le déclin et le souverain n'a toujours pas de descendance… Fit remarquer Ambre.

-Justement. Mais alors, cela signifie-t-il que la future femme de notre prince viendra de la Maison des Habsbourg _(2)_ ? S'interrogea Jade.

-Pas forcément, n'oublie pas qu'il y a plusieurs Couronnes en Espagne… Au vu de l'affaiblissement des Habsbourg, des royaumes comme le Portugal chercheront à s'émanciper… Répondit Améthyste.

-Notre Roi cherche simplement à jouer sur tous les tableaux grâce aux alliances, car il sait que la situation actuelle en Europe est très instable. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle une fois l'identité de la princesse connue, je me rendrai personnellement sur place afin de la voir. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse aux mains d'une femme quelconque, qui ne saura pas prendre soin de vous, dit-elle au prince de manière autoritaire. Je suis sûre, Mesdemoiselles, que nous sommes d'accord là-dessus.

- C'est une évidence, lâcha Améthyste. Cette future princesse devra correspondra à nos critères. Si elle croit nous enlever le prince si facilement …

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Spinelle et moi y veillerons personnellement, dit la blonde avec un sourire matois.

- Et puis, cette princesse et moi seront belles-sœurs par alliance, ajouta Saphir. Je pense que j'aurai mon mot à dire moi aussi. Après tout, Madame la Reine ne me déteste pas …

- Excusez-moi, Mesdemoiselles, mais je me dois de vous rappeler que c'est au Roi et à ses conseillers de choisir ma future femme … Et que par conséquent, même si elle ne répond pas à vos attentes… »

Le prince s'interrompit, suant à grosses gouttes en voyant les regards qu'il avait déclenchés chez ses courtisanes, pour une fois hostiles, méprisants et hautains envers sa personne.

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, soupira-t-il finalement en se massant les tempes.

- Bien, nous sommes donc tous d'accord, se félicita Spinelle en souriant derrière son éventail et en insistant bien sur le mot « tous ». Enfin, pour finir, Votre Altesse, j'aimerais profiter du fait que nous soyons toutes réunies ici, devant vous, pour vous faire une promesse.

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je continuerai à veiller sur vous, à vous conseiller et à vous servir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, Votre Altesse, déclara-t-elle solennellement.

- Moi aussi, déclara alors Saphir. Mariées ou pas, cela ne nous empêchera de prendre de vos nouvelles et de vous voir.

- Il en sera de même pour moi, Votre Altesse. Une vie entière ne suffirait pas à rembourser les largesses dont vous nous avez gratifiées, dit Jade.

- Nous aussi, évidemment, Votre Altesse, dit Ambre, après avoir jeté un regard de connivence à Améthyste.

- Votre Altesse ? »

Saphir, qui était assise en face de lui, fut la première à le remarquer : une larme douce coulait le long de la joue du prince, joue pourtant figée par l'impassibilité coutumière du jeune homme. Spinelle ouvrit son éventail pour cacher son sourire. Saphir et Jade ricanèrent tendrement. Ambre, aux côtés du prince, lui prit la main.

« Nous serons toujours avec vous, Votre Altesse. De près, de loin, ici ou ailleurs, nos pensées …

- Et mon regard, précisa Spinelle.

- Et notre influence, ajouta Jade.

- Et le regard de Spinelle et notre influence, donc, vous accompagneront, reprit la courtisane en souriant doucement. N'ayez aucune crainte. »

* * *

_(1)_ « Les princes et princesses du sang de France sont les princes et princesses issus légitimement par les mâles d'un petit-fils de France. En abrégé, on parle de princes et princesses du sang » (Wikipédia). Ils ont des avantages particuliers, même s'ils ne font pas directement partie de la famille régnante. Les enfants légitimes du Roi sont eux appelés les « Enfants de France »

_(2)_ Les Habsbourg ont unifié les multiples Couronnes d'Espagne et du Portugal, devenant ainsi la famille régnante d'Espagne (en plus de la Hollande et de l'Autriche) au XVIème et XVIIème siècle, jusqu'à la Guerre de Succession d'Espagne à l'entrée du XVIIIème siècle.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke _ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé…

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Pour ne pas changer, je tiens à remercier ma _beta_ Riddikulus, qui durant cette période festive, ne chôme pas et continue de me corriger vaille que vaille tout en publiant ses propres récits ! A ce propos, elle continue sa tournée des couples originaux, je vous conseille de faire un détour par ses _one-shots_, ils sont inspirés !

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Chapitre 6  
**

« Je suis épuisé. »

Il était rare que le prince manifeste ses sentiments aussi ouvertement. Mais là, c'était l'heure du coucher et c'est par cette phrase qu'il accueillit Jade lorsqu'elle entra dans sa vaste chambre, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit d'un vert si pâle que de prime abord il prit pour du blanc, sous la lueur du grand chandelier.

« Dans ce cas, Votre Altesse, pourquoi avoir demandé ma compagnie ? Demanda Jade, pincée.

C'est qu'elle se vexait vite … Le prince eut un petit rire avant de lui répondre simplement :

« Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de me délasser, justement. Le groupe de la mort s'est montré encore plus infernal que d'habitude aujourd'hui. »

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher du lit et se leva en même temps pour se retrouver en face d'elle. Il s'attarda sur les longs cheveux couleur émeraude qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, mais il regrettait en même temps de ne pouvoir admirer toutes les nuances de vert dans ses yeux à cause de l'obscurité relative dans laquelle ils baignaient tous les deux : elle était encore plus resplendissante éclairée par la lumière du jour. Elle était légèrement plus grande que lui, comme d'ailleurs toutes ses courtisanes, à l'exception de Spinelle. Améthyste, elle, faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elles.

« Il est vrai que depuis le retour de Spinelle, Ambre et Saphir ne tiennent plus en place. Tout est bon pour l'impressionner, à un point tel que vous semblez passer au second plan, Votre Altesse », acquiesça Jade, en se permettant un léger sourire.

La sentant décrispée, il lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir sur son grand lit à baldaquin.

« Oh, cela ne me dérange pas, évacua-t-il d'un revers de main, au contraire, même. En fait, j'ai un sentiment mitigé par rapport à tout cela : d'un côté, leur chahut et leurs exclamations intempestives me font tourner de l'œil tant j'ai du mal à les suivre. Mais d'un autre côté, elles mettent de la vie dans ce château. Et puis, vous avoir toutes réunies de nouveau autour de moi m'avait manqué et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, avoua-t-il en prenant dans sa main le petit chat de jade autour de son cou, posé contre sa chemise de nuit brodée.

- Elles vous ont rendu … nostalgique ?

- Peut-être, oui … Les entendre rire, écouter Saphir et Ambre se disputer, les voir virevolter sans cesse d'une pièce à l'autre sous la houlette de Spinelle me donne le tournis et me rend heureux en même temps. Sans compter qu'elles arrivent à comploter à distance avec leur correspondance… Soupira-t-il amusé. Jade …

- Oui, Votre Altesse ?

- Je t'aime. Je vous aime toute, en réalité, se reprit-il en caressant de nouveau sa pierre de jade.

- Nous aussi, Votre Altesse. Vous êtes très important pour nous et nous désirons plus que tout vous voir accompli et heureux, lui dit Jade avec déférence.

- Certes et je le sais bien, mais … »

Puis plus rien. Le prince ne continua pas sa phrase.

« Votre Altesse ? Demanda Jade, légèrement inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? L'une d'entre nous vous aurait offensé ? Est-ce que je …

- Chut. »

Il l'interrompit en posant un index sur sa bouche.

« Vous ne m'avez pas offensé. Au contraire, vous avez toujours été là pour moi, en toutes circonstances. Vous êtes mes plus fidèles amies. Je vous dois tout.

- Votre Altesse, vous exagérez …

- Non. Nous avons grandi ensemble, ici. Nous avons étudié ensemble durant longtemps. Nous avons beaucoup joué. Nous continuons, d'ailleurs …

- Votre Altesse, veuillez préciser votre pensée. Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Nos jeux charnels ne sont que la prolongation logique de nos discussions et de nos jeux d'enfants, explicita-t-il en lui caressant le sein d'un revers de main, la faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je voulais toute vous épouser. Surtout lorsque Saphir m'a dit que cela était monnaie courante dans son pays … Mais, continua-t-il en faisant remonter le dos de sa main sur le visage fin, cela ne sera pas le cas. Nous avons grandi. Alors, j'espère que vous trouverez en vos futurs époux une âme noble qui puisse se montrer digne de vous, vous accompagner et vous honorer comme il se doit.

« Vo … Votre Altesse ! Bégaya Jade, avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par l'index princier sur sa bouche.

- Vous êtes de vraies pierres précieuses. Belles, flamboyantes, intelligentes, élégantes, brillantes en société … Je ne vois que le meilleur pour vous. D'ailleurs, j'y veillerai personnellement. Et j'espère que quel que soit mon mariage, quel que soit le vôtre, nous puissions rester de chers amis.

« Votre Altesse … Nous ne méritons pas tous ces égards …

- La couronne royale ne brille que par ses joyaux, Jade … Lui dit-il en souriant et en se saisissant de la pierre verte suspendue à son cou. A ce propos, peux-tu me l'enlever ?

« Bien … Bien sûr, Votre Altesse … »

Il se mit à genoux et se retourna pour lui donner son dos et elle défit la chaîne, qu'elle mit soigneusement dans la cassette à bijoux du prince, posée sur sa table de chevet. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, le prince était déjà dévêtu, la chemise de nuit négligemment abandonnée sur le coin inférieur du lit. Il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba à moitié sur lui et il profita de sa surprise pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Que j'envie celui qui pourra goûter ces lèvres encore et encore, jusqu'à satiété ! Regretta-t-il lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent. Celui qui pourra vous honorer comme il se doit … Ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre leur baiser et en la serrant tout contre lui, avec un bras autour de ses hanches et un second dans son dos.

- Votre Altesse … Haleta-t-elle lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, rougissant encore plus en sentant ses mains sûres venir se glisser sous la chemise de nuit vert pâle et remontant sur ses fesses.

- Hm ? Demanda-t-il en lui baisant tendrement la joue.

- Nous ne vous sommes peut-être pas destinées. Mais nous garderons un œil sur vous, quoi qu'il arrive car pour nous, vous restez plus précieux que quiconque.

- Comme de gentilles fées … Commenta-t-il, amusé. Après tout, je crois bien que je resterai votre premier amour … Et vous le mien …

- Votre Altesse, ne dites pas ces choses aussi légèrement ! Le tança-t-elle, un brin agacée.

- Est-ce un mensonge ?

- Non, Votre Altesse… Avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- J'adore te faire rougir.

- Et … Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ?

- Parce que tu es encore plus appétissante, voyons … Expliqua-t-il en baissant le regard pour la regarder. Allons, respire … » Lui dit-il ensuite avec un brin de malice, avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux et de la renverser sur le lit.

Il se retourna sur le côté pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue et il vint se coller à elle, lui caressant les poils du pubis pour la détendre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit légèrement les jambes, gémissant sous ses baisers, il glissa sa main entre pour la caresser tendrement.

« J'espère que les pressions qui ont été exercées sur mon frère, le duc d'Anjou, suite à son humiliation lors du bal à Versailles, porteront leurs fruits… Pensa-t-il à voix haute. Que Saphir puisse faire un mariage correct et respectable…

-Le duc sera obligé de mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Que pensez-vous que fera l'empereur Turc s'il sait sa fille déshonorée ? Le Roi ne veut pas risquer une guerre diplomatique à cause de l'orgueil déplacé de votre frère. Et même si ce dernier est … N'est pas…

-Très intelligent ? Suggéra le prince. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

-Et donc, reprit Jade qui malgré tout ne voulait pas ouvertement insulter elle-même le cadet de la famille royale, je pense que votre frère aura la décence de se comporter convenablement.

- Je l'espère… A ce propos, Jade, qu'en est-il du cadet des Conti qui vous courtise? Demanda le prince pour changer de sujet. On dit de lui qu'il a de très beaux yeux en amande qui font chavirer les cœurs.

- Votre … Altesse ! Enfin … Il ne me courtise pas ! Et je ne cesse de repousser ses avances !

- Il a l'air de tenir à toi, Jade …

- Mais … Bien sûr que non ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'en savez-vous ?

- Spinelle le dit. Et nous savons qu'elle a toujours raison. Cela dit, je serai prêt à te concéder à un homme tel que lui. Mais … Disons que je lui ferai comprendre personnellement qu'il n'aura pas intérêt à te rendre malheureuse. Je te dois bien cela.

- Votre Altesse, est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? Je ne cesse de repousser ses avances !

- Peut-être, mais il ne se lasse pas, déclara le prince. Et pour moi, cela veut tout dire. »

Il sourit, mutin, face au rougissement de Jade, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

Il s'était interdit de déflorer ses courtisanes, réservant cet honneur à leur futur époux. Mais il avait quand même le droit de jouer avec ses amies d'enfance …

Du moins, c'était le point de vue du prince. Et puisqu'elles n'avaient rien contre …

* * *

Sa Majesté le Roi avait décidé de venir passer quelque temps dans ce que le prince avait pourtant coutume d'appeler **son** château **à lui**. Car il y avait en réalité deux châteaux à Saint-Germain-en-Laye : le Château-Vieux, où il vivait actuellement avec ses courtisanes et amies, sobrement mais au calme ; et le Château-Neuf, juste devant, où résidaient principalement le Roi et sa Cour fastueuse qui s'étourdissait de bals plusieurs fois par semaine. Et maintenant, toujours dans les Yvelines, se trouvait le château de Versailles, que le souverain affectionnait au point d'avoir décidé d'en faire la nouvelle résidence royale. Le Roi et ses gens faisaient donc encore de nombreuses allées et venues entre Versailles et le Château-Neuf, mais il se trouve que cette fois-ci, le monarque voulait se rendre au Château-Vieux.

Ainsi soit-il.

A l'annonce de cette visite par courrier, le jeune prince avait dû mobiliser tout le personnel et ses cinq courtisanes pour préparer le château. Car il fallait que tout soit parfait, d'autant plus que le Roi de France ne se déplaçait pas seul. Il avait donc amené avec lui sa famille proche, c'est-à-dire son épouse, ses deux fils aînés, ses maîtresses ainsi que tous leurs suivants. Mais également ses Secrétaires d'Etat, car un souverain n'était jamais en vacances. Par conséquent, les Ministres ainsi que leur famille faisaient également partie du voyage. Les dames de compagnie des épouses, les serviteurs, les nourrices … étaient aussi à inclure. Soit une petite centaine de personnes en plus. Ce qui pour le prince, faisait déjà beaucoup trop de personnes qui se permettaient d'envahir ainsi son espace vital : il avait tant bataillé pour pouvoir rester dans le Château-Vieux et ainsi profiter de sa tranquillité grâce à l'ombre que lui faisaient le Château-Neuf et ses terrasses magnifiques …

Mais personne ne discutait la volonté royale. Pas même lui.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait dû se plier de mauvaise grâce à l'organisation de la réception, des repas, des activités et des bals. Car oui, le Roi voulait un bal dès le lendemain de son arrivée. Le prince avait aussi dû se préparer mentalement à aller à la chasse, bien qu'il détestât cela, car il savait qu'en ce début d'automne, il n'y couperait pas. Il avait dû répartir les invités et leurs suivants dans les différents appartements du château.

Le Roi et sa Cour étant arrivés la veille au soir, il avait passé tout le début de la soirée à faire des révérences à l'entrée du palais et à recevoir les hommages de tout un tas de personnes. Après avoir reçu tout le monde, il les avait invités à festoyer chaleureusement, puis ensuite, chacun était rentré dans ses appartements et s'était reposé.

La journée avait donc commencé sur les chapeaux de roue pour le prince, car celle de son père le Roi commençait dès sept heures trente. Et évidemment, le cérémonial royal était respecté à la lettre bien qu'il se déroulât ici, au Château-Vieux : quelques privilégiés, dont lui et ses frères, tous masculins, avaient assisté au Lever du Roi, ainsi qu'à la messe d'une demi-heure à l'intérieur de la Sainte-Chapelle. Puis le Conseil dans les appartements du Roi, auquel les princes ne pouvaient s'y soustraire. Puis le déjeuner en famille dans la chambre royale. Puis une chasse à courre durant tout l'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que le prince s'était retrouvé relativement seul pour souffler un peu, après que son père se fut retiré dans son cabinet afin d'étudier des dossiers. Il avait trouvé Améthyste sur son chemin et lui était littéralement tombé dans les bras. Mais le repos avait été de courte durée, car il avait dû en profiter pour se changer en vue du bal …

Après avoir changé de chemise et de culotte, après avoir bien rattaché son épée à son ceinturon, après avoir revêtu par-dessus un justaucorps richement brodé, cintré à la taille et sans col, bleu à rebras rouges assortis à ses bas, avec des manches terminées par de la dentelle … Après s'être fait attacher une écharpe blanche en point d'Espagne qui lui arrivait à l'estomac, après s'être fait coiffer ses cheveux céruléens, après avoir récupéré sa canne, après avoir été admiré par ses serviteurs et son valet de chambre … Après, donc, avoir obtenu l'approbation de ses courtisanes qui l'attendaient évidemment toutes à l'entrée de sa chambre, après avoir brièvement remercié chacune d'entre elles pour l'aide et le soutien apportés … Ah oui, et après s'être assuré que Saphir ne prendrait pas ses jambes à son cou à la vue de son fiancé … Après tout cela, il avait donc pu se rendre dans l'aile ouest du château qui abritait la salle de bal.

Et il était resté là, dans sa tenue d'apparat, assis dans un fauteuil aux côtés du Roi et de la Reine, à discuter avec eux tout en recevant les hommages des nombreux invités du bal qui venaient facilement doubler le nombre total de personnes initialement présentes. Malgré le plaisir de retrouver ses parents, il s'était senti complètement à plat à cause du rythme endiablé des dernières heures, rythme royal qui contrastait tellement avec sa vie ordinaire certes remplie, mais paisible … Il avait donc lutté contre le sommeil, hochant vaguement la tête aux paroles des uns et des autres pour leur faire croire qu'il était attentif …

Heureusement, l'arrivée au compte-goutte de ses courtisanes lui avait permis de garder l'œil ouvert. A commencer par Saphir, qui était venue les saluer avant de venir s'asseoir près d'eux … et qui avait reçu des excuses _de visu_ de la part de son fiancé, qu'elle avait exigé solennellement pour son comportement lors de leur précédente entrevue … En espérant que son dernier affront lui eût servi de leçon … Le Roi et la Reine avait approuvé ces excuses, ce qui constituait une victoire silencieuse pour le benjamin de la famille royale.

« Monsieur Votre Altesse Royale …

- Oui ?

- Oserais-je, Votre Altesse, vous poser une question ? »

Le prince, qui avait depuis longtemps délaissé ses parents pour s'asseoir à l'écart avec Jade et Spinelle, tourna la tête afin de regarder plus précisément son interlocuteur … Ah, ça lui revenait partiellement : ce grain de beauté sous l'œil droit et ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau … ce gentilhomme était bien venu le saluer il y avait maintenant un moment de cela. Quant à son nom …

« Je vous écoute.

- Sauriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, où se trouve Mademoiselle de Choiseul ? »

Le prince ne répondit pas. Qui était Mademoiselle de Choiseul ? Et pourquoi ce jeune homme venait en personne lui poser la question ?

- Vous devriez la trouver près d'un buffet », se permit de répondre Jade.

Le prince fronça les sourcils. Un buffet ?

« Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle », dit le gentilhomme en s'inclinant avant de s'en aller.

Spinelle attendit que le beau jeune homme soit suffisamment éloigné pour rigoler doucement, cachée derrière son éventail aux mille couleurs.

« Enfin, Votre Altesse, vous auriez oublié jusqu'aux noms de vos courtisanes, que vous côtoyez pourtant au quotidien ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire cela …

- Il faut plutôt croire qu'il s'est habitué à nous appeler par nos surnoms … Et comme il ne sort que très rarement, contraint et forcé … » Ricana Jade.

Oublieux de leurs sarcasmes, le prince se passa une main sur le front, atterré. Comment avait-il pu oublier que Mademoiselle de Choiseul n'était autre qu'Améthyste, fille d'un des Maréchaux de France ?

« Je dois reconnaître que le promis de notre amie Améthyste est plutôt bel homme, murmura Spinelle comme pour elle-même, derrière son éventail.

- Vous rappelez-vous au moins de son prénom, Votre Altesse ? Et du mien ? » Demanda alors Jade au jeune homme près d'elle, amusée.

Le prince dut avouer piteusement que non. Ses deux courtisanes se moquèrent alors de lui jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ambre, qui avait passé tout le début du bal à danser. Telle une étoile scintillante, elle avait illuminé la vaste salle de sa seule présence en virevoltant avec une grâce incomparable. D'autant plus que pour une fois, Saphir ne lui avait pas fait de l'ombre … Tiens, d'ailleurs, que devenait-elle ?

La jolie courtisane blonde vint s'assoir aux côtés de Spinelle et ouvrit son éventail afin de lui parler en détail des gentilshommes avec lesquels elle avait valsé et tout y passa, les chauves à perruque comme les chaussures non correctement cirées, non, personne ne fut épargné. A croire qu'Ambre ne dansait que pour cela. Le prince les écouta d'une oreille distraite, savourant plus en cet instant leurs éclats de rire et leurs voix que leur conversation et le sommeil le reprit bien vite. Il aperçut à peine le jeune homme qui s'avança vers eux … Il secoua légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils, tentant de rester éveillé.

« Monsieur Votre Altesse Royale, Mesdames … commença-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas, une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

Puis il se dirigea plus précisément vers Ambre, qui ne lui avait accordé jusque-là qu'une infime attention.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline réveilla alors le prince et ses yeux aigue-marine s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Son souffle resta prisonnier de ses poumons lorsque la courtisane blonde croisa son regard de miel avec celui du gentilhomme, d'un bleu de glace. Oui, le prince, mais aussi Jade et Spinelle arrêtèrent de respirer lorsque les yeux d'Ambre s'embrumèrent et qu'elle cacha ses joues empourprées derrière son éventail à fleurs jaunes.

« Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Votre Altesse Sérénissime ? » Demanda le nouveau venu en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Ambre leur jeta à tous un regard inquiet, éperdu, que le prince ne connaissait pas. Qu'il n'avait jamais vu, malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis des années.

« Bien entendu, elle serait ravie de danser avec vous, Monsieur le Secrétaire d'Etat aux Finances », déclara Spinelle avec son aplomb habituel.

- Votre Altesse Sérénissime ? Insista le jeune homme en s'adressant à Ambre.

- Eh bien … J'accepte », lui répondit celle-ci malaisément.

Tout en se levant et en suivant son cavalier brun au regard de glace, elle jeta un œil inquiet au prince.

Et celui-ci, malgré l'heure tardive, malgré la fatigue, comprit enfin.

Ambre avait eu le coup de foudre.

Il entendit à peine la voix légèrement amusée de Spinelle qui murmura à son oreille :

« Bien, bien … Il me faudra donc œuvrer pour marier ces deux tourtereaux, qu'en dites-vous, Votre Altesse ? »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke _ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé…

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Riddikuluss avec qui j'ai trouvé l'idée de base qui a donné naissance à cette fanfic. Je la remercie également pour être ma _beta_-lectrice. Elle écrit également, alors je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'œil à son travail, ça vaut le détour !

**Note**: Bonne année à toutes et à tous!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Chapitre 7**

Le prince, nu dans son lit à baldaquin, à moitié assis contre de moelleux coussins, se régalait du défilé multicolore de ses courtisanes en chemise de nuit qui arrivaient dans sa chambre : Spinelle en magenta, Ambre en ocre, Jade en turquoise, Saphir en indigo et Améthyste en mauve. Un véritable arc-en-ciel.

Il se délectait d'autant plus qu'elles ne portaient visiblement rien en-dessous.

Améthyste et Saphir furent les premières à monter dans le lit princier, d'un côté et de l'autre du jeune homme, qui leur ouvrit un bras chacune. Jade et Ambre vinrent s'asseoir côte-à-côte sur le rebord du lit et Spinelle, plus audacieuse, grimpa pour s'agenouiller en face du prince.

« Me revient-il le droit de définir un ordre de priorité ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire, Votre Altesse, lui répondit Jade. Vous pouvez disposer de nous comme bon vous semble.

_Toutes… Toutes en même temps ?_

-Je n'ai que deux bras », fit-il valoir avec une pointe de regret, au milieu des doux baisers que lui prodiguaient ses deux plus proches amantes.

Et pour illustrer ses dires, il libéra ses bras et glissa une main entre les cuisses d'Améthyste tandis que la seconde vint attraper un sein de Saphir. Les deux jeunes femmes gémirent de concert, aussi surprises l'une que l'autre de la rapidité et de la dextérité du prince. Ce dernier sourit, assez content de lui : visiblement, elles ne l'avaient pas vu venir…

« Mais vous avez également ceci, Votre Altesse, lui fit remarquer Spinelle en plongeant la tête la première sur sa verge mi-molle et en commençant à la lécher.

-Certes… Mais je ne pourrai l'utiliser qu'avec toi.

_Oh… C'est bon…_

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis nous pouvons également agrémenter votre vue, n'est-ce pas, Jade ? Ajouta Ambre en soulevant le vêtement de Jade pour laisser voir au prince un sein, qu'elle caressa.

-Ah ! »

Jade laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se fit retirer un peu brutalement sa chemise de nuit par la jolie blonde et le prince sentit sa mâchoire se crisper quand il la vit tourner la tête de la courtisane aux cheveux verts et littéralement violer sa bouche. Si elles commençaient comme cela, il aurait bien du mal à tenir très longtemps. Même si après tout, c'est elles qui avaient voulu tester son endurance de la manière la plus agréable possible… Sans compter les deux autres qui poussaient de délicieux petits cris à ses oreilles et la duchesse qui…

Non, tout compte fait, il ne voulait pas voir. Pas maintenant, ça valait mieux. Il fallait qu'il reste calme, qu'il s'abandonne progressivement, tout en maîtrise… Qu'il respire…

_Respire…_

D'ailleurs, pourquoi sa main gauche bougeait toute seule ?

Le prince la vit être glissée sous la tunique cyan. Sans réfléchir, elle agrippa ce qui se trouvait à portée : un gros sein rond et chaud, comme elle les aimait. Saphir, sous la caresse, se rallongea en soupirant de bien-être. Le jeune homme mima avec ses doigts les pincements et autres mouvements que faisaient subir Ambre aux tétons durcis de Jade, ce qui l'excita bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lorsqu'Améthyste écarta davantage les jambes, il introduit deux de ses doigts dans son intimité et la regarda se tordre en agrippant les draps. Elle mouillait déjà tellement qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à rajouter un troisième doigt et à les agiter à l'intérieur d'elle, suffisamment fort pour la faire crier de lui en donner plus. Ambre lui emboîta cette fois-ci en faisant de même avec Jade, la faisant crier à intervalle rapproché elle aussi.

Pour se distraire et éviter de capituler trop vite, il tourna la tête pour venir happer la bouche de la brune, qui entre temps, avait commencé à se caresser seule. Mais ce fut lui qui s'éloigna d'elle en sentant cette chaleur si caractéristique s'emparer de ses reins et il gémit lorsque son cerveau, sans lui demander son avis, se focalisa sur les palpitations qui agitaient son sexe de plaisir.

_Oh oui…_

Plus ou moins consciemment, il commença à haleter alors que sa courtisane aux cheveux violets se resserrait autour de ses doigts. Les muscles internes, contractés, formaient une paroi de fer, mais la muqueuse lisse était si douce et chaude… Les cris de Jade, étouffés par les baisers enflammés que lui prodiguaient la blonde, leur corps qui se pressait l'un contre l'autre… Le regard suppliant de Saphir qui se mordait les lèvres, agitée de longs frissons… Et cette cavité dans laquelle il était enfermé qui lui procurait un plaisir fou…

_Je ne tiendrai pas la nuit… Je viens…_

«Arrêtez. »

La voix impérieuse, pleine d'autorité, stoppa net tout le monde. Seuls les corps, pris de frisson nerveux, frémissaient plus ou moins fort. Le prince se rendit alors compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer…

« Le prince est loin d'être aussi insensible qu'il aime à nous le faire croire, rajouta Spinelle, d'une voix radoucie, en enlevant avec sa langue le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui maculait le coin de sa bouche. Voyons, Votre Altesse, ronronna-t-elle d'une voix suave, nous ne vous laisserons pas vous en tirer à si bon compte… N'oubliez pas que vous devez apprendre à satisfaire votre promise comme il se doit. »

Le prince ne dit rien, mais ses yeux hagards, sa bouche entrouverte et son corps en sueur parlaient pour lui. Ambre, qui avait repris son souffle mais gardé ses doigts dans le corps de Jade, posa un baiser dans le cou de cette dernière et lança alors à la cantonade :

« Je déclare ouverte la première session ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle retira sa chemise de nuit, imitée par toutes celles qui étaient encore vêtues, même si elle râla de devoir lâcher Jade quelques secondes.

«Alors, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que le prince me donne la primeur de ses faveurs ? Demanda Spinelle aux autres filles, en s'agenouillant au-dessus du bassin princier. Après tout, je suis la seule à avoir le privilège de pouvoir y goûter pleinement, ajouta-t-elle en tâtant sa virilité.

-Ceci uniquement parce que tu as déjà été mariée et que tu n'es plus vierge, ronchonna Améthyste.

-Vous vous devez à vos futurs époux, Mesdemoiselles, rétorqua Spinelle, car cela est la volonté du prince. N'est-ce pas, Votre Altesse ? »

Sur ces mots, la duchesse aux yeux vairons s'empala d'une traite sur la hampe dressée du prince, les faisant gémir longuement tous les deux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, savourant le prince en elle, prisonnier entre ses chairs.

_Qu'elle est belle…_

Elle se redressa d'un coup et claqua des doigts. Ce fut le signal. En toute circonstance, dans la lumière ou dans l'ombre, à la Cour ou dans le lit du prince, la duchesse menait le bal. Elle commença à rouler des hanches au-dessus du prince, dont la main gauche agrippa le sein de Saphir. Celle-ci se saisit du poignet et se mit à sucer les doigts du prince, lentement, tout en recommençant à se caresser de sa main libre. Améthyste jeta un coup d'œil équivoque au regard aigue-marine brumeux, se saisit elle aussi de l'autre poignet et enfonça davantage les doigts en elle. Sous le plaisir, elle tomba en arrière sur le lit, gémissant sans vergogne. Ce gémissement fouetta les reins du prince, qui se mordit les lèvres.

_Han… Oh…_

Jade avait passé un bras autour du cou d'Ambre qui, toujours dans son dos, avait baissé la tête afin de déposer de légers baisers sur ses côtes, tout en recommençant à lui procurer du plaisir avec deux doigts. La courtisane aux yeux vairons se pourlécha les lèvres en entamant des mouvements de haut en bas. Le prince suivit d'abord lentement. Puis accéléra le rythme progressivement, encouragé par les soupirs et les cris de plaisir de toutes les jeunes femmes présentes dans son lit. Il libéra sa main de l'emprise de Saphir et la ramena à lui afin de happer l'un de ses tétons et de faire jouer sa langue dessus. La brune se servit donc de sa main libérée pour s'écarter une jambe et s'introduire un troisième doigt. Elle se donna du plaisir frénétiquement, la tête penchée en avant afin de regarder le prince se délecter, ses joues pâles rougies par le plaisir.

« Oh ! C'est bon ! Cria-t-elle d'extase.

-Encore un peu, gémit Améthyste entre ses dents. Ca vient…

-Ah, pour moi aussi… » Soupira la duchesse, les yeux fermés, en faisant jouer ses doigts sur ses tétons tout en dansant autour de la virilité du prince.

_Ah… Ne pas ouvrir la bouche… Pas encore… _

Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas céder à la tentation, mais Jade lui compliqua la tâche en criant :

« Ah ! Je vais jouir !

-Ecarte encore les jambes… » Lui dit doucement Ambre.

Elle lui obéit et vit la seconde main de la jeune blonde glisser à son tour entre ses cuisses. Les doigts fins lui titillèrent le clitoris et elle cria son orgasme, les yeux grands ouverts, en écho avec Améthyste qui jouit elle aussi et se contracta violement autour des trois doigts du prince. Ce dernier dut rassembler tout ce qu'il avait de concentration et contrôle pour ne pas les imiter, surtout lorsqu'il sentit Saphir venir elle aussi en étouffant son cri tout contre ses cheveux. Spinelle se pencha en avant et posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du prince afin de bouger avec encore plus de vigueur et de les rejoindre au septième ciel en s'effondrant sur la poitrine du jeune homme dans un râle de plaisir.

Quant à lui, sa gorge sèche le brûlait et il avait une envie folle de se libérer…

_Mais pas encore…_

Il lâcha le sein de Saphir, retira ses doigts d'Améthyste et resta immobile, faisant attention à respirer régulièrement pour ne pas se faire surprendre par une éjaculation trop précoce, attentif à ses courtisanes qui reprenaient lentement leurs esprits.

« Vous êtes vaillant, Votre Altesse, lui murmura la brune en le regardant avec des étoiles pleins les yeux avant de lui baiser la jour tendrement.

-Il n'est pas notre prince pour rien, répliqua Spinelle d'une voix bien émoussée en allant rejoindre les bras d'Améthyste.

-Tu m'as trempée, susurra Ambre à l'oreille de Jade, qui rougit en sentant les doigts se retirer. Votre Altesse ? »

Le prince l'enjoignit à se rapprocher d'un geste de la main. La courtisane blonde glissa ses deux doigts souillés en elle, mais par derrière, vérifiant rapidement l'élasticité des muscles internes de son anus, puis vint s'asseoir au-dessus du prince.

-Tu es sûre de toi, Ambre ?

-Bien sûr, Votre Altesse. Je me suis préparée.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser…

-Chut », lui murmura-t-elle en lui piquant les lèvres d'un baiser.

Elle s'empala lentement, très lentement et grimaça légèrement sous la douleur. Le jeune homme la maintint entre ses bras et resta parfaitement immobile, malgré sa relative impatience.

« C'est serré… Commenta-t-il lorsqu'elle le fit entièrement prisonnier en elle.

_Si chaud et si humide…_

« Fin de la première session. Je déclare ouverte la seconde session ! » Lança Ambre, lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé toute sa vigueur, soulignant par là-même qu'elle n'avait pas encore joui.

Et le prince se dit qu'il devait y remédier. Avec contrôle, sinon c'en était fini de lui. Il s'assit complètement et enlaça sa jolie blonde dans ses bras, s'enfonçant encore plus en elle.

_Je vais fondre… Han, oui…_

Il gémit lorsqu'elle commença à bouger expérimentalement, mais se ressaisit rapidement pour ne pas se laisser subjuguer par le plaisir. Il ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'Ambre l'enlaça à son tour, toujours aussi tactile, mais poussa un grognement à la fois de surprise et d'excitation lorsqu'elle accéléra la cadence. Sous les sensations de ce qu'elle faisait renaître en lui, il chercha à se retenir à quelque chose : sa main droite se posa sur une peau ferme et humide. Après une brève hésitation, il tourna brièvement le regard pour s'assurer de l'emplacement de sa main : elle était sur les fesses rebondies d'Améthyste, tête-bêche au-dessus de Spinelle.

_Ah… Ah… _

Sans qu'il ne les maîtrise vraiment, son index et son majeur allèrent prendre d'assaut les deux entrées de la courtisane aux yeux améthyste. Ebahie, elle releva la tête pour laisser échapper un long gémissement et elle s'accrocha aux cuisses relevées de Spinelle. Le prince vit brièvement sourire cette dernière, qui se saisit des doigts du prince juste au-dessus de ses yeux afin de laisser de nouveau le champ libre à sa langue, qu'elle puisse aller titiller la vulve de la seconde courtisane.

Le prince serra les dents pour ne pas se libérer face à cette vision si érotique, et il resserra de son autre bras sa prise autour d'Ambre. Celle-ci pose la tête contre son cou en lui murmurant des mots à la fois tendres et obscènes.

_Elle est proche… Il faut que je contrôle…_

Il grogna cependant lorsqu'il la sentit se contracter soudainement autour de lui, et agita frénétiquement ses doigts, ceux qui étaient plongés bien au chaud… Il sentit Améthyste avoir un second orgasme de par la triple stimulation qu'elle subissait, alors qu'Ambre reposait maintenant mollement tout contre lui, cuvant le sien. Il prit alors conscience des gémissements et des soupirs à sa droite et il tourna la tête. Le spectacle qui enchanta ses yeux le revigora plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru : Saphir et Jade, les cheveux emmêlés, en train de se caresser sensuellement et de se frotter l'une à l'autre…

« Je n'aurai pas le courage de vous séparer, murmura le prince, haletant, en les regardant.

-Mmm… Votre Altesse… Murmura Ambre d'une voix engourdie. Fin de la seconde session… Je déclare ouverte la troisième session… »

Malgré le fait qu'elle eût son visage contre le sien, il l'entendit à peine au milieu des bruits qui sortaient des bouches de Spinelle, Saphir et Jade.

« Oh… Je viens encore… Oh, oui… »

Il retira ses doigts des orifices d'Améthyste, laissant la courtisane aux yeux vairons savourer son second orgasme de la nuit, reçut un dernier baiser de la blonde qui le libéra de son emprise avant d'aller rejoindre Spinelle et son amante du moment.

Le prince plissa les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations afin de ne pas se laisser aller en regardant sa verge qui suintait de désir.

_J'ai tellement envie de venir_…

Il secoua brièvement la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers Jade et la courtisane au teint hâlé. Il rassembla ses forces pour prononcer une phrase qui se voulait impérative :

« Jade, place-toi au-dessus de Saphir.

-Comme… Comme ça, Votre Altesse ? » Obtempéra-t-elle entre deux soupirs mais rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_Oh… _

« Oui, comme ça », dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle glapit lorsqu'il vint se placer derrière elle, la verge frôlant ses fesses.

« Presque… Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Descends un peu plus. Recule vers moi…

A quatre pattes, Jade fit passer ses jambes à l'intérieur des cuisses de Saphir afin d'obéir au prince, se collant à ses hanches. Celui-ci se pencha pour poser des baisers sur le dos humide, puis attrapa Saphir par les jambes, la tira vers lui, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva les pieds en l'air avec Jade entre ses jambes. Le prince avisa l'alignement des corps qui lui semblait correct. Dieu, qu'il aurait voulu s'enfoncer sans crier gare dans l'une ou l'autre des deux jeunes femmes… Ou les deux, alternativement… Il s'humecta les lèvres, mais n'en fit rien. Après tout, elles ne lui étaient pas destinées et il devait les préserver pour leur mariage… Car il était clair que si elles lui appartenaient, il les aurait fait crier toute la nuit à tour de rôle…

Au lieu de cela, donc, il glissa sa verge entre les deux filles, imaginant leur procurer des caresses aussi de cette manière-là. Jade se laissa alors chuter sur la brune, l'entraînant, lui, dans son sillage.

Un concert de gémissements se fit entendre, alors que le prince allait et venait entre elles, tout contre leur intimité, les faisant toutes les deux crier d'extase, surtout Saphir de par sa position.

« Quelle ingéniosité, Votre Altesse… Votre future épouse sera comblée.»

Le prince, bien malgré lui en train de se noyer dans le plaisir, ne sut qui prononça cette phrase. Sa vision des deux femmes sous lui se brouilla.

_Ah, je vais jouir… _

La bouche entrouverte, il haleta de plus en plus fort. Il posa ses coudes sur le dos de Jade afin de se maintenir le mieux possible.

_Ah…_

Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent lorsqu'il sentit les deux corps s'arquer sous lui, en proie à un orgasme intense. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet…

* * *

« Ah ! »

Kuroko Tetsuya fut réveillé par les contractions de tous ses muscles et il éjacula sans même comprendre ce qui se passait. Complètement à bout de souffle, le corps devenu aussi mou que celui d'une poupée de chiffon, un reste de jouissance dans les veines, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, éperdu.

« Oh, oui...» Murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, engourdi par ce dernier zeste de plaisir.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue et dans ses sous-vêtements mais il ne bougea pas de suite, reprenant lentement sa respiration et contact avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Il était dans son _futon_, les mains agrippées à son oreiller. Il salivait légèrement et son cœur battait encore rapidement. Et bien entendu, il avait sali ses sous-vêtements…

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve… Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi cette nuit, surtout qu'il faisait sa rentrée le lendemain ?

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il attendit de retrouver une respiration normale, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et leva la tête en direction de son réveil électronique, qui affichait une heure fluorescente : 04 :06.

Il soupira. Sa rentrée, ce serait tout à l'heure, en fait…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke _ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé…

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Riddikuluss avec qui j'ai trouvé l'idée de base qui a donné naissance à cette fanfic. Je la remercie également pour être ma _beta_-lectrice. Elle écrit également, alors je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'œil à son travail, ça vaut le détour !

**Note :** Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic… Snif… Ne manque que l'épilogue. A ne pas rater, surtout !

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Chapitre 8**

Kuroko Tetsuya, douze ans, venait de faire sa rentrée au collège de Teikô, comme un grand. Sauf qu'il était crevé car il n'avait plus réussi à fermer l'œil après le rêve … Il ne trouvait même pas les mots. Oh, ce n'était pas le premier du genre. Et puis, même lui commençait à grandir et il s'était déjà sali en dormant. Après tout, il fallait bien que les mécanismes se mettent en place, il voyait cela comme quelque chose de naturel et contre lequel ce n'était pas la peine de lutter. Cependant, ce rêve … Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser, ne plus voir les images radicalement érotiques, ne plus entendre le concert de soupirs … D'autant plus qu'il était en cours, qu'on était l'après-midi et qu'il y avait le premier entraînement de basket ce soir.

N'arrivant pas à s'endormir après ce réveil tumultueux, il avait décidé d'aller carrément prendre sa douche. Il avait dû ensuite nettoyer son _futon_ et le mettre à sécher à l'extérieur. Puis il s'était habillé, avait préparé son sac de cours et ses affaires sport pour la rentrée. Car oui, il avait la ferme intention d'intégrer l'équipe de basket de Teikô. Enfin, il était allé fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau afin de retrouver son carnet. Il s'agissait d'un carnet dans lequel il avait noté tous les rêves qu'il avait faits de la France et de courtisanes qui lui appartenaient. En fait, il y avait plusieurs carnets, Kuroko en achetant un nouveau dès que l'ancien se terminait. Il avait noté ce nouveau rêve, qui était complètement inédit. Enfin, noter … Comme il n'arrivait pas à tenir son stylo correctement dès que les images ou les phrases lui revenaient, il s'était contenté de griffonner la date et des mots-clés à la va-vite. Puis il avait retrouvé tous les anciens carnets et s'était amusé à les relire en diagonale …

Kuroko avait commencé à faire ces rêves très jeune, quasiment chaque nuit. A l'époque, il ne savait même pas encore écrire, à part quelques mots simples. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment des rêves antérieurs à son premier carnet. Il se souvenait juste que ces songes existaient. En fait, il avait grandi avec eux, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie.

Petit, il était un jeune garçon plutôt frêle à la peau pâle. Il était maladroit, timide et les autres enfants aimaient se moquer de lui. Mais dans ses rêves, il était un jeune prince, qui habitait dans un château et qui avait des serviteurs. Il avait également cinq jeunes amies d'à peu près son âge avec lesquelles il passait son temps à s'amuser … Dans la plupart de ses rêves d'enfance, elles étaient déjà toutes là : Spinelle, Ambre, Améthyste, Saphir et Jade. Des vraies princesses dans son imagination enfantine de l'époque, d'autant plus qu'elles portaient des robes de couleurs allant de pair avec leur nom : vermeille, jaune, violette, bleue et verte. Il avait fini par les appeler « les fées » ou « les princesses ».

Alors, quand il rêvassait, il pensait à elles et essayait de se remémorer son rêve de la nuit précédente. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-il seul ou avec l'une d'entre elles ? S'était-il promené dans la grande forêt derrière le château, ou avait-il fait un pique-nique estival dans les jardins ? A moins qu'il n'était resté toute une journée à étudier…

Un jour, alors qu'il était en dernière année de maternelle, la maîtresse leur avait demandé de dessiner un ou une amie. Lui, qui en plus aimait beaucoup le dessin, avait donc présenté sur sa feuille ses cinq amies à lui, avec des feutres rouge, jaune, vert, bleu foncé et violet. La maîtresse avait ri en lui disant que c'était presque les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et il était allé chercher dans un livre afin de comparer. La maîtresse lui avait expliqué à l'aide du livre que les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se nommaient ainsi dans l'ordre: rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, indigo (ce qu'il appelait « bleu foncé ») et violet. Il avait alors regardé son dessin et compris qu'il ne manquait que l'orange et le bleu pour que toutes les couleurs soient réunies. Bleu … Il avait saisi une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front et l'avait porté à ses yeux : elle était bleue clair, comme celui de l'arc-en-ciel. C'est ainsi qu'il avait complété son dessin en se rajoutant, bien sûr après avoir obtenu l'accord de la maîtresse. Mais il manquait une dernière couleur : l'orange … Il avait passé tout le reste de la journée à tenter de se rappeler si l'une de ses princesses portait des robes orange. Mais cette couleur ne lui avait rien évoqué du tout. Alors il avait pensé que la fée en orange était peut-être très timide, comme lui, et qu'il devait attendre qu'elle se montre à lui.

Durant des mois, il était allé se coucher avec encore plus d'impatience que d'habitude, mais la princesse orange n'avait jamais pointé le bout de son nez. En revanche, les cinq autres ne loupaient pas le coche de son sommeil. Qu'il aimait ces rêves !

Lorsqu'il était rentré à l'école primaire, il avait appris à écrire. C'est ainsi que lui était venue l'idée de noter dans un carnet tous les rêves d'elles qu'il faisait. Le prendre dans le tiroir de son bureau et écrire avait bientôt fait partie de son rituel matinal, comme d'autres priaient à l'autel d'un défunt. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait pris de l'âge, qu'il pouvait lire et relire ce qu'il écrivait, certains détails étaient devenus plus clairs. Ces rêves se passaient en France, dans un pays très éloigné du Japon, dans deux châteaux différents : Saint-Germain ou le Palais-Royal. Mais il était fait mention parfois d'un troisième château, qui était Versailles. Inutile de détailler le nombre d'heures que Kuroko avait passé à écumer les bibliothèques à la recherche d'ouvrages parlant de ces châteaux. Il y en avait beaucoup sur Versailles, qui au Japon était très connu à cause de _Versailles no bara (1)_, un _shôjô manga_ qui était très populaire dans les années soixante-dix. D'ailleurs, il l'avait lu. Et il avait reconnu les robes et les tenues de ses rêves, qu'il s'était alors amusé à reproduire sur le papier. Cependant, il trouva très peu de choses sur les deux autres palais royaux, à son grand désarroi.

C'est à cette époque qu'il avait pris conscience que les noms des cinq princesses étaient en réalité des noms de pierres précieuses ou semi-précieuses. En regardant les photos dans les librairies et les bibliothèques, il s'était aperçu que là aussi, chacune d'entre elles portait le nom de la pierre en rapport avec sa couleur : ainsi, Jade avait les yeux, les cheveux et des robes vertes ; c'était la même chose pour Ambre et le jaune, Spinelle et le vermeil ou rouge, Améthyste pour le violet et Saphir pour l'indigo, même s'il se rendit compte par la suite que le lapis-lazuli aurait aussi pu lui aller, par sa couleur bleu nuit. Et lui ? Il s'appelait Kuroko Tetsuya. Rien à voir avec les pierres précieuses.

Puis une nuit, un rêve était venu l'éclairer quelque peu : les fées n'avaient pas de prénoms de pierres précieuses. Il s'agissait, pour chacune d'entre elles, d'un surnom que leur avait donné le prince encore enfant. Mais alors, comment s'appelaient-elles ? Il n'en avait jamais eu aucune idée. Et si un jour sa fée orange apparaissait, quel serait son surnom ? Agate ? Coraline ?

Toutes ces questions n'avaient pas empêché Kuroko de plonger chaque nuit avec délice dans la vie noble, mais au fond très simple, du prince. Il avait ainsi appris que le prince était né à Paris, mais qu'il avait surtout grandi à Saint-Germain-en-Laye. Son âge pouvait varier selon les rêves, entre l'enfance et l'adolescence. Son caractère était très similaire à celui de Kuroko ; peut-être plus sûr de lui du fait de son rang de prince. Il avait deux frères aînés dont il ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche car il n'avait pas grandi avec eux. Il semblait avoir un ressentiment particulier à l'égard du cadet, à qui Saphir était promise.

Spinelle était la plus proche amie du prince. Calme en toutes circonstances, mais très calculatrice, elle passait son temps à observer. N'importe laquelle de ses phrases était parole d'Evangile. Chaque ordre devait être exécuté. Non, chaque ordre était exécuté. Elle adorait les joutes verbales et les échecs. Elle s'était mariée très jeune à un Duc, qui était mort peu après leur union d'un accident, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde. Mais accusée d'avoir provoqué la mort de son époux, elle avait demandé à ce qu'une enquête soit ouverte, ce qui avait finalement débouché sur un non-lieu. Enfin, elle avait toujours un éventail avec elle assorti à sa tenue, derrière lequel elle ricanait ou fomentait des intrigues. Dans certains rêves, elle portait une paire de ciseaux offerte par le prince, qu'elle gardait soit dans un recoin de sa tenue, soit portée à la taille avec une ceinture. Et cette paire de ciseaux, Spinelle savait s'en servir …

Jade aimait jouer aux échecs contre Spinelle, ce qui constituait d'ailleurs la plus grande partie de leurs activités. D'un naturel vif-argent, elle aimait les activités paisibles et abhorrait être dérangée, surtout pour des bêtises ou des situations absurdes. Elle avait des goûts assez proches de ceux du prince en termes de lecture, de musique ou d'art, et par conséquent, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Leur divergence principale venait du fait que lui préféraient les lettres quand elle dévorait des traités de biologie. Chacun ses goûts … Elle était toujours la première pour la messe, mais était également très superstitieuse. Enfin, elle passait son temps à sermonner tous ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles et l'étiquette et là-dessus, elle n'avait peur de personne, ni de Spinelle, ni du prince.

Saphir était la troisième à être venue s'installer à Saint-Germain. C'était l'une des filles de l'empereur Ottoman, offerte au fils cadet du Roi de France en échange d'un accord de coopération. A la fois taquine, arrogante, hautaine et généreuse, docile et sauvage, nonchalante en apparence, mais très vive lorsqu'il s'agissait de fuir ses précepteurs, elle était tout simplement inclassable. Elle avait rencontré le prince en même temps que son futur époux, et avait de suite préféré le premier au second. Elle usait d'ailleurs de tous les stratagèmes pour éviter au maximum son promis et piquait des crises lorsqu'elle ne pouvait se défiler. Elle avait la peau brunie par le climat de sa terre d'origine et parlait avec un léger accent que le prince trouvait adorable. Son père payait une pension avec laquelle elle se faisait livrer des tonnes de produits qui se trouvaient facilement au Proche-Orient, notamment de la vanille, des tapisseries, des pierres précieuses et de la soie. Elle montait à cheval comme personne et sortait toujours la dernière du lit.

Améthyste était ensuite arrivée, de province. Le prince recherchait toujours sa compagnie lorsqu'il voulait être au calme. Tranquille, nonchalante et affectueuse, une simple étreinte de sa part suffisait à le réconforter. Elle pouvait impressionner de prime abord car elle était plutôt grande pour une fille, mais en réalité elle ne mordait pas. Son péché mignon ? La gourmandise. Elle passait son temps libre dans les cuisines et y revenait même quand elle se faisait chasser par les cuisiniers ou les servantes. Dès qu'elle arrivait à subtiliser des choses, cachées dans les plis de sa robe ou plus tard dans son décolleté, elle partageait forcément son butin avec le prince, qui d'ailleurs la couvrait parfois, mais disparaissait en un éclair lorsque Jade les attrapait … Avec le temps, elle en est naturellement venue à superviser la préparation des repas et des réceptions organisés à Saint-Germain. Le prince aurait voulu en faire l'intendante du château …

Enfin, Ambre était arrivée la dernière. Un tourbillon de fraîcheur, d'amour, de rire et de grâce, qui dissimulait un caractère en acier trempé. Encore plus tête qu'une mule que Saphir quand elle s'y mettait. Les deux s'étaient d'ailleurs trouvé autant d'atomes crochus que de sujets de rivalité, ce qui créait entre les elles une atmosphère explosive et exaltante en même temps. Elles passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour mieux se réconcilier. Tout, absolument tout, était sujet de discorde entre elle, à commencer par le prince qui n'affichait pourtant aucune préférence entre les deux. Ambre ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments, elle était à la fois franche, douce et espiègle. Enfin, elle savait pleurer pour mieux se faire consoler. Cette technique, bizarrement, fonctionnait avec tout le monde sauf Spinelle et le prince.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours réveilla Kuroko, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à s'assoupir. Mais son esprit était si loin … En soupirant doucement, il se leva et rangea calmement ses affaires, en décalage complet avec les élèves qui chahutaient, discutaient et bougeaient, enfin heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes après ce cours de … de quoi ? Anglais ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus … C'est que ça ne devait pas être important …

Tranquillement, il sortit de la salle de classe au milieu de ses pairs et se dirigea vers son casier, qu'il ouvrit. Il y déposa son sac de cours afin d'enlever tout ce qui l'encombrait pour le lendemain pour y mettre les livres et cahiers utiles. Il prit son sac de sport, récupéra sa sacoche et ferma la porte du casier, puis se rendit tranquillement dans le gymnase. Il n'était pas pressé. Il se perdit cependant et dut demander son chemin à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, avec les gens qui ne le voyaient jamais du premier coup …

Malgré tout, il arriva en avance à son premier entraînement de basket. Il repéra d'un coup d'œil l'entraîneur, le capitaine et la _coach_, qu'il avait déjà rencontré lors de l'inscription, mais il préféra aller dans les vestiaires pendant qu'il y avait peu de monde afin de se changer en toute quiétude. Et aussi, pour évacuer son stress. Il avait toujours voulu faire du basket-ball, mais s'était à chaque fois réfréné à cause de sa petite santé. Il pensait ne pas tenir le choc des entraînements et des matchs éventuels, vu comment il était faiblement constitué. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il n'était pas adroit, qu'il ne savait pas du tout shooter, ni ne viser correctement, bref, qu'il était un vrai boulet …

Mais il voulait faire du basket. Il le voulait vraiment. Le crissement des chaussures sur le parquet, le bruit des balles qui rebondissaient du sol à l'anneau et surtout une équipe qui se donnait à fond durant quarante minutes … Oui, il aimait cela. Il voulait faire partie d'une équipe de basket et vivre ces sensations, il voulait arrêter d'être un spectateur et y aller avec ses tripes, en donnant tout ce qu'il avait et en se dépassant avec des compagnons qui partageraient son idéal d'accomplissement. Il voulait le faire et il allait le faire. Peu importe les sacrifices nécessaires pour y arriver. Il jouerait dans la prestigieuse équipe de basket-ball de Teikô.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entra dans le vestiaire pour hommes, ouvrit un casier, y déposa ses sacs et machinalement, il enleva le gilet de l'uniforme, dénoua sa cravate et …

« Hé, tu pourrais saluer lorsque tu entres ! »

Il sursauta et tourna sa tête sur le côté, en direction de la voix qui l'avait si cavalièrement interpellé. Son regard tomba d'abord sur les abdominaux d'un corps basané et remonta les pectoraux, le cou afin d'arriver à la figure. Un adolescent qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, et qui avait les yeux et les cheveux lapis-lazuli.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, regarde, tu lui fais peur … C'est quoi, ton nom, déjà ?

- Aomine Daiki !

-Mine-chin, tu vois, il est paralysé de peur à cause de toi...

-Mi… Mine-chin ?»

A moitié cachée par la haute silhouette bien bronzée se tenait un second adolescent assis sur un banc. Il avait les paupières à moitié fermées comme s'il venait de se réveiller, cachées par ses longs cheveux violets. Dans sa bouche, Kuroko nota une confiserie qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier.

« Ça suffit », soupira une troisième voix.

La personne à qui appartenait cette voix douce et calme se décala et Kuroko put entrapercevoir, derrière celui aux cheveux violets, un garçon d'à peu près sa taille, et qui avait les traits fins, les yeux et les cheveux courts tous deux de couleur vermeille.

« Bonjour. »

Kuroko sursauta violemment. Il se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, qui lui aussi était de haute taille et avait une belle stature. Il portait des lunettes, mais malgré tout, Kuroko devina sans peine des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux d'un vert émeraude.

_Saphir …_

_Améthyste …_

_Spinelle …_

_Jade …_

Non …

Et Kuroko fit ce qu'il jugea le plus approprié en une telle situation : tomber dans les vapes.

* * *

Il avait atrocement mal à la tête, mais quelqu'un passait une main dans ses cheveux. Une main de femme, avec des bagues aux doigts. Il pouvait sentir que son front était bandé. Il se sentait faible et fatigué, mais devait reconnaître qu'il était allongé sur un lit et des coussins très moelleux.

« Si je suis vos conseils, Docteur, il ne doit pas quitter son lit avant demain. Pensez-vous donc qu'il ira mieux ? »

La voix impérieuse, autoritaire, grave bien que féminine réveilla son corps d'un coup en faisant vibrer sa peau mais malgré tout, il garda les yeux fermés en attendant la suite.

« Monsieur Son Altesse Royale a chuté de cheval, mais la blessure n'est pas trop grave. Laissez-le simplement se reposer, mais faites-moi appeler si vous détectez la moindre anomalie.

« Bien. Une dernière chose.

« Oui, Votre Altesse Royale?

« Faites passés le message suivant à Sa Majesté le Roi ainsi qu'à la Duchesse de la Rochefoucauld : le prince va bien, mais il ne doit être dérangé sous aucun prétexte pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien, Votre Altesse. Sur ce, permettez-moi de me retirer.

- Evidemment. Merci encore, Docteur. »

Le prince ouvrit lentement les yeux après avoir entendu la porte se fermer. La première chose qu'il vit fut une robe à la française orangée brodée de fleurs noires, dont l'ouverture frontale dévoilait des jupons de soie blanches. Cela ne pouvait être que Madame son épouse, toujours à s'habiller de manière originale et avec des couleurs chaudes lui rappelant L'Espagne, son pays natal … La deuxième chose qu'il nota fut la taille de son ventre sous la robe et il ne cessa de fixer cette partie du corps tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit. Ses longs cheveux, noirs avec des reflets d'un rouge intense, lui tombaient partiellement dans le dos, sans doute retenus par un chignon, des épingles ou des barrettes quelconques.

Le prince ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté pour l'enlacer à la taille.

« Vous êtes donc réveillé, très cher. Comment allez-vous ? Vous nous avez faits si peur lorsque vous êtes tombé de votre monture … Avoua-t-elle en se passant une main sur son ventre rond. Mais le médecin a dit que tout allait bien et que vous aviez besoin de repos. Vous avez donc interdiction de sortir de cette chambre, m'avez-vous bien comprise ? Ajouta-t-elle sévèrement.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il mollement en enfouissant son museau dans le tissu de sa robe.

« Je l'espère pour vous ! Sachez, mon cher, que votre père le Roi ainsi que votre amie Madame la Duchesse de la Rochefoucauld ont fait demander de vos nouvelles. Je leur ai fait savoir que les visites sont interdites pour le reste de la journée. Vous avez aussi reçu une lettre de votre amie, Madame de Conti. A ce propos … »

Il la sentit se lever et ne la retint pas, sentant sa robe glisser délicatement du lit : sa femme avait des mouvements félins malgré sa grossesse. Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour la voir ouvrir, puis refermer la porte, ce qui amena à ses oreilles un vague brouhaha provenant du couloir.

« Dehors ! »

Le prince frémit sous l'effet du feulement de sa tigresse de femme, bien que ces mots ne lui fussent pas destinés. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de peur. Au contraire...

- Ainsi, vous voulez me garder pour vous seule, ma tendre amie, lui dit-il amusé, lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre en fermant à clé derrière elle.

- Est-ce un reproche ? Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il doucement en lui ouvrant les bras. Moi aussi, j'aime votre compagnie, Madame mon épouse … »

* * *

« Ca va ? »

Kuroko ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec un regard vermeil.

« Spinelle ? » Murmura-t-il doucement en se tenant la tête, soigneusement bandée, sous la douleur.

Il posa la main sur sa bouche, et fut réveillé d'un coup en se rendant compte que le prénom qu'il avait prononcé n'était sans doute pas celui du jeune homme penché sur lui. La boulette …

« Spinelle ? C'est quoi ? Demanda le garçon aux longs cheveux violets.

- C'est une pierre précieuse très rare, non ? De couleur rose foncé, rouge … Enfin, généralement, il y en a des bleues aussi … » Lui répondit le garçon à lunettes.

« On réglera ça plus tard … Déclara le principal concerné aux yeux et cheveux vermeils. _Coach_, Kuroko Tetsuya est réveillé ! » Héla-t-il en levant le bras en direction de l'entraîneur et de la _coach_.

Kuroko devint blanc comme un linge : il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge et avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas par de vagues mensonges …

En résumé, ses années de collège commençaient bien …

* * *

_(1) Versailles no bara, _dessiné par Royoko Ikeda (sorti en France sous le titre _La rose de Versailles _et _Lady Oscar _pour la version animée) est un grand classique du _shôjô manga_ au Japon, Et en France aussi, d'ailleurs…


	10. Epilogue

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Le prince_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke _ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Même Akashi et Aomine… ? Oui… ? Bon, tant pis, j'aurai essayé…

**Rating :** M, donc interdit aux mineurs (oh oui, résolument interdit aux mineurs !)

**Genre :** Euh…

**Pairing :** Alors ça…

**Remerciements **: Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Riddikuluss pour ses corrections plus que pertinentes, elle m'a évité de passer pour une branque lors de la publication de cette fanfic ! Je l'encourage d'ailleurs dans ses propres publications sur le fandom de _Kuroko no Basuke_, elle est en train vous de préparer des fanfics de toute beauté ! Je le sais parce que je les corrige, hé, hé !

**Remerciements spéciaux** : Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour laisser des reviews. Je remercie donc M13M, Mai96 ainsi que Moona Neko pour leur soutien, leur encouragement et leurs commentaires.

**Remerciements spéciaux (bis)** : Il ne faut quand même pas oublier dans les remerciements tous les lecteurs/trices de cette fanfic, même s'ils ne se sont pas fait connaître. Merci à vous tous et j'espère que cet épilogue ne vous décevra pas !

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Epilogue**

Kuroko Tetsuya était arrivé à destination, à en croire la plaque fixée au mur extérieur de l'établissement qui affichait les mots gravés « Lycée Seirin ».

Il allait passer les trois années suivantes dans ce lycée. Après avoir passé les trois précédentes à Teikô. Aux côtés de ceux qui ont formé « la Génération des Miracles »… Aux côtés d'Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine et Murasakibara. Son regard s'assombrit en pensant à eux.

Après son évanouissement le jour de sa rentrée au collège Teikô, Akashi ne l'avait pas lâché et sous l'emprise d'un trouble extrême, le cerveau assailli de questions suite à son rêve, il avait dû tout raconter à son camarade. Qui n'avait jamais donné suite, pensant à une fantaisie quelconque. Tout s'était mélangé dans son esprit embrumé : pour la première fois, il avait rêvé de l'épouse du prince. En robe orange… Etait-elle la fée manquante à l'arc-en-ciel que formaient les courtisanes et le prince ? Et parmi les garçons qu'il venait de rencontrer dans la réalité, où se trouvait l'_alter ego _d'Ambre, la princesse jaune ?

Il n'avait plus fait ces songes par la suite, mais Kise était arrivé en deuxième année au collège et avait intégré dès le début l'équipe des titulaires, grâce à ses facultés d'apprentissage hors du commun. Kuroko s'était alors dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Rêves prémonitoires ? Rêves d'une vie antérieure ? Ou peut-être, comme le lui avait dit sa grand-mère avec laquelle il avait fini par évoquer le sujet, des esprits joueurs l'avaient simplement taquiné pour le dérider un peu…

Puis les cinq lumières de Teikô avaient progressivement remplacé dans son cœur et dans son esprit les fées envoûtantes de son enfance. En eux, il avait trouvé des amis proches, avec lesquels parler, se disputer, sortir après les cours… Il avait grandi avec eux. Il avait partagé sa passion du basket avec eux. Ils avaient su le faire vibrer dans sa chair par leur jeu avec lequel personne ne pourrait rivaliser. Jouer ensemble lui avait procuré des frissons grandioses. Oui, il les avait aimés, en quelque sorte. Platoniquement, mais passionnément.

Cependant, avec le temps, cette sensation d'exaltation s'était tarie, puis renversée au point de le faire haïr le basket.

_« Nous serons toujours avec vous, Votre Altesse. D'ici ou d'ailleurs, de près ou de loin…»_

Intérieurement, il renifla dédaigneusement. Il n'avait pas voulu jouer pour gagner, il avait simplement voulu avoir des souvenirs inoubliables avec eux, mais cela, ils ne l'avaient pas compris, bouffis d'orgueil tous autant qu'ils étaient. Leur vanité les avait perdus et enlevés à lui. Il était temps de leur remettre les idées en place… Il était grand temps de les ramener. Avec _son_ basket.

_« Nous ne vous sommes peut-être pas destinées…»_

Bien sûr que non, et c'est ce qui lui avait donné le courage de quitter d'un coup l'équipe de Teikô.

_« Mais nous garderons un œil sur vous, quoi qu'il arrive… »_

Sur un terrain de basket, bien entendu…

Il décida enfin de bouger et d'entrer dans le lycée, où l'effervescence était à son comble. Il traversa la cour intérieure et se rendit devant l'immense panneau d'affichage devant lequel tous les élèves étaient massés comme un seul bloc compact. C'est là que le fait d'être invisible pouvait être très utile : il se laissa porter par le mouvement de la foule, comme un coquillage par les vagues de la mer, et arriva le nez le premier devant le panneau sur lequel était affichée la répartition des élèves dans chacune des classes. Il chercha son nom dans l'ensemble, et le trouva. Machinalement, il lut les noms appartenant aux autres élèves de sa classe.

Un nom, un nom en particulier, lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Une déflagration dans tout son être. Il eut l'impression qu'il tomberait si la pression exercée sur lui par les corps des autres élèves ne l'en empêchait pas…

Kagami Taiga.

Kagami… _(1)_

« _C'est une tigresse…_ »

Taiga. _(2)_

Quelques secondes supplémentaires lui furent nécessaires pour se ressaisir et sentir de nouveau ses jambes le porter. Mais il eut du mal à se redresser, avec ses membres qui tremblaient sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

Orange.

« _Elle est idéale pour vous._ »

Il ne put empêcher un faible sourire de naître sur ses lèvres frémissantes.

_« Madame mon épouse… »_

Ou plutôt « Monsieur mon époux » ?

Après tout, peu importe… Leur destin était lié et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

* * *

_(1) Kagami_ signifie littéralement « Dieu du feu »

_(2) Taiga_ n'est autre que la prononciation japonaise de « _Tiger »_, soit « Tigre »


End file.
